Enough Is Never Enough
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Sequel to "So Cold" Dark Ahsoka. Wraeththu takes her daughter in search of other galaxies to conquer but neither of them are expecting what they find. While Wraeththu has put her empire in the hands of her apprentice Shimi, Wraeththu and her daughter find themselves in a parallel universe where Anakin didn't die and Sidious was destroyed and Ahsoka didn't turn to the darkside.
1. Chapter 1

Enough is never enough chapter 1

( **I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

Wraeththu thought once she had conquered the galaxy it would have been enough but the truth was that it wasn't, she wanted more. Anakin Skywalker had been dead for a year now, the Empire had risen and the rule of the Sith was now firmly in place. But still she wanted more, she wanted it all; she knew there were other galaxies other than this one and she wanted to find them and bend them until they served her. Wraeththu taped her mechanical fingers pondering how she would seek out and conquer other galaxies.

Her flesh hand reached down and hit the comm. built into her mechanical arm "Shimi come see me" she said. Moments later the door in front of her hissed opened and her apprentice walked in and bowed "You wanted to see me master?" she asked. Wraeththu stood up "Yes, I plan on taking a trip. I don't know how far or long it will take me but there are other galaxies out there that I desire" Wraeththu replied.

"Am I to accompany you master?" Shimi asked, "No my apprentice you are to stay here and act in my place while I am gone, I trust that you can handle this responsibility" Wraeththu replied. "Of course master, I live to serve you" Shimi replied without a moment of hesitation. "Very good I leave tonight and I place MY empire in your hands until I return" Wraeththu said emphasizing that this was her empire knowing that her apprentice had become very ambitious over the years.

"I am taking Abby with me" Wraeththu said walking out of the room and down a hall. "What of Luke, is he to accompany you as well master?" Shimi asked, "No, he will stay here and help you keep the empire under tight management" Wraeththu replied. Shimi made no attempt to hide her displeasure "As you wish master" she said through gritted teeth before heading turning down a different hall to tell Shaak ti the news.

Wraeththu walked into the training room and found her daughter sparing Luke, the two of them had been at this for quiet some time now both pushing each other to their max. Wraeththu leaned against the wall and watched as the two dueled. Wraeththu noticed that Luke had taken to using his fathers fighting style while Abby stuck to the Shein fighting style that Wraeththu used. Wraeththu watched as Luke brought down powerful strike after strike each one would be a killing blow if they hit its mark.

In some ways more than Wraeththu would have liked Luke was very much like his father, his stubborn headedness, his impatience and his anger not to mention he had a lot of his father physical traits as well. But in many ways Abby mirrored her mother, now granted a lot of it had to do with the StarForge when Abby was created but Wraeththu had groomed her since birth so Abby picked up a lot of the things Wraeththu did.

For some unexplainable reason Wraeththu thought back to the Clone Wars. Before she had turned to the darkside, before she had destroyed the Jedi and before she had been put on trail; she thought back to when she was his apprentice and they fought by each others side. In fact Abby was like a different version of Wraeththu and Luke was like a different version of Anakin, aside from the whole relationship part that the two of them shared.

Wraeththu scowled at these thoughts, she did not regret destroying Skywalker and she would do so all again if she could. "Enough" Wraeththu said making her presence known to the two of them who were solely focused on dueling each other. Abby and Luke extinguished their lightsabers and stepped away from each other, both of them were breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"Mother" Abby said bowing her head, "Master" Luke said also bowing his head. Wraeththu looked at Luke "I wish to speak to Abby privately" she said. Luke didn't know why but he felt worried, he gave Abby look before leaving the room.

Wraeththu turned her attention back to her daughter "I am going on a trip in search of other galaxies to conquer" she said. "How long will you be gone?" Abby asked. "You will be going with me, I do not know how long we will be gone nor how far we will have to travel" Wraeththu replied. "Is Luke coming too?" Abby asked.

Wraeththu shook her head "He will remain here will Shimi and Shaak to run my empire until we return" she replied. "But mom I want Luk-" Abby started but was abruptly cut off. "No" Wraeththu snapped loudly but as quickly as her voice had raisin it softened "My dear daughter listen to me, Luke must remain here to help Shimi and Shaak keep the empire under control. Trust me dear, I will need you for this" Wraeththu spoke softer.

Abby looked down, she couldn't say she would be thrilled about leaving Luke behind not knowing when she would return. "As you say mother, I will prepare to leave" Abby said turning and walked from her to her own room.

Luke was sitting in Abby's room that they shared, he looked up as the door opened and Abby came in. The look on her face told him that he too wouldn't like what Wraeththu had said to her. "What'd she say?" Luke asked as she sat down next to him. "I am going on a trip with her, we don't know exactly where we will be going or how long it will even take but my mother wants to search for more galaxies to conquer" Abby replied. "And?" Luke pressed.

Abby looked down "She wants you to remain here and help Shimi and Shaak keep the empire here under control." Luke nodded in understanding "Well at least you will be able to practice while your away then maybe you can beat me, maybe" Luke said with a smirk.

Abby laughed "I can do that already Luke" she said smiling. Luke laughed as well "Well you better get packed, I don't think you want to keep your mother waiting" Luke said grabbing her a bag. Abby nodded and began packing for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Enough is never enough chapter 2

Abby followed her mother up the ramp of a ship, she turned back and quickly hugged Luke once more "I'll be back" she said and pecked him on the lips quickly before running up the ramp. Wraeththu turned and looked at her apprentice "Do not fail me" she said, "I won't master, your empire shall be in safe hands until you return" Shimi replied. Wraeththu turned and headed up the rest of the ramp "Come Abby" she said hitting the button to seal the ramp. Abby took a seat copilots seat as Wraeththu fired the engines up and lifted the ship off of the ground.

When the shuttle was in hyperspace Abby turned to look at Wraeththu "Where are we headed first mother?" she asked. Wraeththu closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "The force will show me where to go, first we must get out of space that has been charted. I will be in the back if something goes wrong tell me" Wraeththu replied walking out of the cockpit toward the rear of the ship.

Abby didn't know how long she had been watching the ship travel through hyperspace from the front view port of the shuttle but it must have been well over six hours now. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand while the fingers of her other hand tapped against a piece of metal. Abby found her self wondering what her mother had been like before she had turned to the darkside, she had actually often wondered this but she found herself thinking about it more and more often.

She didn't know much about her mother's past because she never really spoke of it unless it was to tell her about the Jedi's betrayal. But the only way she had heard really anything about it was when Shaak ti told her, she told her that her mother used to be a Jedi and that her old master was Anakin Skywalker. Abby stood up from the chair and made her way to the back of the ship, she found her mother sitting cross legged, eyes closed and meditating. Abby quietly sat in front of her and waited "What is it?" Wraeththu asked not opening her eyes to look at Abby.

Abby suddenly found herself lost for words; it felt like a ball had formed in her throat to keep her from speaking. Abby knew she would be walking on thin ice, she always was when she brought this subject up. When she was able to find her tongue she spoke "I wanted to ask you about…before you turned to the darkside…during the Clone Wars…" Abby said hesitantly.

Abby felt her mothers anger ripple through the force but it eased out as Wraeththu's eyes opened. Abby took deep breath and relaxed slightly, she guessed it was because of her being Wraeththu's daughter that Wraeththu didn't lash out at her as harsh as she did others. Wraeththu was actually a lot calmer and more patient with her daughter but Abby knew not to push her.

"You do not need to concern yourself with who I was" Wraeththu replied in a neutral even tone. "Please mom, I want to know more about you" Abby begged pushing against a line she knew she probably shouldn't cross. Wraeththu's eyes narrowed as she examined her daughter for a moment "I was betrayed by ones who I thought I could count on" she replied. "I already know that, please I want to know what happened" Abby pleaded.

"Your mind should be focused on helping me search for other galaxies and not of my past" Wraeththu replied in such a tone that told Abby to back off of the subject. Abby sighed and complied if only to ask the question later. Abby sat down across from Wraeththu and began meditating.

After another hour had passed and Abby began to speak "I see…another galaxy, its peaceful there is no war" she started. Wraeththu listened to Abby while she spoke "What else?" Wraeththu asked. Abby cased her senses out further "There's a planet it's like a massive city, so many people and different species. A temple, there is a temple it's full of light" Abby continued.

"What kind of temple?" Wraeththu asked opening her eyes to look at Abby. "It's tall, made of stone…the people within are strong in the force" Abby replied. Wraeththu gave a questioning look and waited for her to continue. "And there's a presence…its familiar" Abby said but before she could find out exactly who it was the ship was ripped out of hyperspace by a black hole that was passing by.

Both of them were thrown on their backs as the ship shook violently. The ship continued to shake as it was being sucked into the black hole, Wraeththu and Abby both ran to the cockpit. "Transfer all the power to pull us out of the black hole" Wraeththu ordered yanking back on the stick. Abby's hands ran over the controls hitting numerous buttons "It's not working we are going to be pulled apart" Abby cried.

The ship shook even harder as one of the wings broke off. Wraeththu gritted her teeth "I'll hold the ship together, our ship wont be able to pull out of the vacuum of the black hole, so we will go right through it" Wraeththu said using her power to put a barrier between the black hole and the ship.

"What! That's crazy!" Abby yelled, "Just do as I say Abby!" Wraeththu snapped angrily. Abby took over the controls and pushed the throttle all the way forward. 'This is crazy' Abby thought as the ship pushed itself toward black hole. Wraeththu began to strain as it became harder to hold the ship together as they entered the black hole.

"The life support is going!" Abby yelled over the sound of bending and breaking metal. "Activate the hyperdrive we need to push through" Wraeththu hissed through her teeth. "We could smash right into a planet or an asteroid field!" Abby cried. "Just do it!" Wraeththu yelled digging into her hatred to fuel her power that was the only thing keeping the ship from being torn apart. Abby looked at her mother like she had lost her mind, her hand reached up and activated the hyperdrive. The shuttle shot forward directly into the black hole, into the unknown and possibly into their deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough is never enough chapter 3

It was a ruff ride for both of them as they pushed through the black hole but finally the ship burst out of the other side of the black hole. Abby reach forward and disengaged the hyperdrive sending the ship in to real space. The streaks of white faded and lots of grey and massive structures took its place. Problem was, they were head right for the massive structures at way to high of a speed. The front of the ship smashed directly into a building lodging itself within it.

The sudden stop of shuttle sent both Wraeththu and Abby forward against the control conceals. Wraeththu and Abby were in about the same shape as the ship, battered and bruised to hell. Abby couched loudly and spit up blood, she sat back and groaned; her eyes went over to Wraeththu. She too was slowly pulling herself back together and for a moment they both sat there.

Wraeththu turned to look at Abby and immediately Abby went pale, she had seen her mother mad at others but not this mad at her. The next thing Abby felt was a searing hot burning pain shooting through her body. Abby screamed in pain as lighting torn through her body until what energy remained in her body was drained. Abby bent over and shook "Next time don't question my orders!" Wraeththu snarled. Abby was dizzy feeling like she was about to faint "I'm…s-sorry mother…" she said breathlessly.

"Your hesitation could have gotten us killed Abby!" Wraeththu snapped raising from her seat while holding her side. "Get up, we need to get off this ship" Wraeththu said walking toward a massive hole in the ship that led into the building.

"So your just saying a ship came out of hyperspace and crashed into a building, why are the Jedi getting involved" Ahsoka asked as she followed Anakin into a turbo lift. "Apparently when the ship crashed it chipped off some of the paint, it had republic markings on it" Anakin replied. "That still doesn't explain why we are being sent to investigate it" Ahsoka replied.

The turbo lift door opened and Anakin stepped out, glass crunched under glass as Anakin walked toward the ship that was lodged inside of the building. "Must have hit the building at a pretty high speed" Ahsoka noted as carefully stepped inside of the shuttle. "I can see that Ahsoka" Anakin said stepping into the ship as well. "Check the nav computer and see where the ship came from" Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded and walked over to the sparking conceal "Well most of the systems are fired and ummm master you may want to have a look at this" Ahsoka said. Anakin walked into the cockpit, he felt something strange in the force but he couldn't put his finger on it. "The nav computer says it came from Corusant but that can't be right" Ahsoka stated.

"Your right that doesn't make any sense, how could it have just come from Corusant just to return" Anakin replied. Again Anakin felt a disturbance in the force "Something's not right" he said. "What do you mean master?" Ahsoka asked as she followed him back into the building. "A disturbance in the force" Anakin replied, Ahsoka reached out into the force and she felt it to; a disturbance in the force. Not just a disturbance no, it was more like a shadow of darkness. The power of the darkside was growing once again, Sidious had been dead for nearly a year now so what could be the cause.

"You sense it?" Anakin asked, "Yes I do, but I don't know exactly what the cause of this disturbance is" Ahsoka replied. "Neither do I, come on lets report this to the council" Anakin said walking to the turbo lift followed by Ahsoka.

Wraeththu walked into a hotel and went to the top floor to the suite room. She used the force to unlock the door, she walked inside of the room and sat down. "Where are we?" Abby asked sitting rubbing the back of her head. Abby figured that her mothers silence meant that she didn't know where they were. Wraeththu reached out with the force trying to get a barring on where exactly they were.

Wraeththu felt like she was surrounded by beings of light, she felt smothered by it, chocked by it. "A Jedi temple" Wraeththu spat bitterly after a moment then looked at Abby "Shield your presence immediately" Wraeththu ordered. Abby quickly did as she was asked and suppressed her force signature not wanting to get shocked again. "A Jedi temple…I thought the Jedi were destroyed?" Abby asked.

The unlocking of the door to the room drew Wraeththu's attention away from her thoughts to the disturbance. The door opened and a unsuspecting cleaning man came into the room but froze when he saw two females inside of the room. "Your not suppose to be here" he said.

Abby spoke up before Wraeththu could do or say anything "We are Jedi, on a mission and require a stay in this hotel while we investigate a murder" Abby said stepping forward motion toward her lightsaber that rested on her belt. "Oh forgive me, I'll let my manager know" he said. Abby shook her head "We are investigating people in this hotel that may be linked to the murder, no one should know that we are here" Abby continued.

"I understand, thank you for your service to the Republic and enjoy your stay on Corusant while you can. Before your sent off to fight the in this war again" the man said backing out off the room and closing the door. Abby turned to Wraeththu who had a question look in her eyes.

"Killing a person would only drawl the curiosity of the Jedi and that's the last thing we need right now, until we get our bearings and learn exactly what is going on" Abby said. Wraeththu nodded and sat back down "Something happened Abby, something I don't understand. A Jedi academy on Corusant and hearing of the Republic still being in place is baffling" Wraeththu said. "Tomorrow I want to check out this Jedi Academy I feel…something familiar" Wraeththu continued.

The following day Wraeththu was busy casting spell that would show her as having a aura of light instead of darkness. Still the trip would be dangerous so she would have to have complete focus so her disguise would not slip. "Abby I want you to go out and learn everything you can, find something that can shed light on this Republic" Wraeththu said clipping her sabers to her belt. "Yes mother I will find out what's going on" Abby said, "And do not by any circumstances use the darkside of the force, do not expose who you are until we know what's going on" Wraeththu replied.

"Master Skywalker share what you have found" Mace Windu said. "The ship did have Republic markings on it and it said it came from Corusant so I assume it had a mechanical malfunction. There were no sign of combat damage on the shuttle" Anakin said. "And Padawan Tano what of you?" Mace asked turning to face the girl. "Master Skywalker is right, there was no combat damage on the shuttle but I find it strange that the ship had been painted over" Ahsoka replied.

"There is a shift in the balance masters I can feel it. The darkside is growing again and this concerns me, it could be possible that who ever was on that shuttle may have the answers that we are looking for" Anakin said. "Then find this person you must" Yoda said before the meeting was dismissed.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to go and have a look at the ship manifest I want you to go down into the city and see what you cant dig up" Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded "sure thing Skyguy" she said before running off down the temple halls to the entrance of the temple.

Wraeththu made her way to the temple, it looked exactly like the temple she had stormed once before. Wraeththu walked up the stairs with her cloak wrapped around her body. She reached the crest of the temple when another person bumped into her shoulder, her first instinct was to whip around and teach the person a lesson but she took a breath to calm herself.

She turned and walked into the temple looking around, immediately she felt presences she thought were dead, Plo Koon, Mundi, Mace Windu and Yoda. This was a real surprise, this wasn't right she knew the people to be dead so why were they here. Wraeththu walked toward the Jedi archives, she needed answers and this was the place to find them.

Abby walked back to where the ship had crashed, there were supplies still aboard that they hadn't grabbed that they would need. She road the turbo lift up to the level that the ship was still lodged into and when she stepped off and rounded the corner but quickly stepped back against the wall as she saw another person standing by the ship.

She carefully peaked around the corner and saw a orange skinned togrutan standing there examining the ship. She would have to come back later once this person left, she turned to get back on the turbo lift when she accidentally stepped on a piece of class causing it to break.

Ahsoka whirled around "Who's there? Come out now" Ahsoka said pulling her sabers from her belt. A green skinned togrutan stepped around from the corner "Who are you and what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked. "My name is Abby, I saw a ship crash here and wanted to check it out" Abby replied calmly. "You saw the ship crash? Did you see anyone get out of the ship?" Ahsoka asked.

"No I didn't see anyone come out of the ship I just saw it crashed and I figured the authorizes would be around soon so I waited till now" Abby replied. Abby eyed the girl for a moment "You're a Jedi aren't you?" Abby asked. "Yes, my name is Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Enough is never enough chapter 4

Wraeththu looked through the Jedi archives and was surprised. It talked about how the Jedi found out that Palpatine was a Sith lord and killed him then peace had been brought to the galaxy. But it wasn't that his death was a surprised it was the man that killed Sidious, Anakin Skywalker. Wraeththu read the name over and over again to make sure this was not a mistake, she typed in Anakin Skywalker into the data base and his profile pulled up.

"He's…alive impossible" She said through gritted teeth as she looked at the profile. Her mechanical arm clinched tightly as she tried to quell her hatred so her disguise would hold. "I wonder…" she muttered as she typed in a new name. Another profile pulled up it was of Ahsoka Tano, as Wraeththu read through it she became more confused. This Ahsoka Tano was cleared of the Jedi bombing and stayed at the temple, where as Wraeththu had been convicted of it and sentenced to life.

There was only one possible expiation and even it was far fetched, somehow the black hole had shot her and Abby into a parallel universe. Wraeththu stood up from the seat and turned walking further into the temple, she followed the still familiar maze of hallways until she came to a metal door. She cased out her senses and felt no one on the other side of the door so she walked inside. She could feel two force signatures inside of the room one was the Ahsoka and the other was "Skywalker" she growled.

"You're Ahsoka Tano?" Abby asked wide eyed, "The one and only" Ahsoka replied with a slight smile. So many thoughts, question and statements ran through Abby's mind at that moment; this was her mother before she turned to the darkside before the fall of the Jedi. It was confusing but welcoming experience "Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked noticing the girl had gone silent.

"No not at all Mo-…Ahsoka" Abby said quickly correcting herself. "Are you sure? You seem like you have just seen a ghost or something" Ahsoka replied. Abby opened her mouth to reply but her mother contacting her via the force stopped her "Forgive me Ahsoka but I must go, my mother needs help back at the house" Abby said backing out of the room. Ahsoka gave a curious look but returned back to her work.

Anakin was on his way back to the Jedi temple the ship manifest showed nothing referring to the ship that crashed. Anakin just didn't understand this disturbance he kept feeling in the force, it was familiar yet foreign to him. He couldn't put his finger on it what was it about it that was familiar. He landed his speeder outside of the temple and walked inside.

As he walked up the stair case the feeling grew stronger like it was radiating from inside of the temple. His instincts told him to turn and walk the other way but this was something he just couldn't leave alone until he knew what it was. His feet carried toward his quarters and he began to get uneasy he didn't know why but the force was telling him that he was in danger.

"Master" Ahsoka called running to catch up with him, Anakin turned and looked as Ahsoka ran up. "I found something you may want to see" Ahsoka replied digging into one of her pockets and pulled out a Sith holocron "I went back to the shuttle and found this" she said. "We need to take this to Master Yoda what else did you find" Anakin replied taking the artifact. "Well there was this girl snooping around at the shuttle, she said she didn't see anyone get out of the shuttle when it crashed but I don't believe her. I think she may know something" Ahsoka said. "We will have to follow up with that once we take this to master Yoda" Anakin said following his padawan to a meditation chamber where Yoda was at.

Abby walked back inside of the hotel room where she found her mother. She could immediately tell that her mother was on edge about something. "What have you found?" Wraeththu asked opening her eyes to look at Abby. "I returned to the ship to gather the supplies we left behind and when I got there someone was investigating the ship, she was a Jedi" Abby replied.

"Did you get the supplies, one of my holocrons was inside the shuttle did you get it?" Wraeththu asked. "No, I have to leave before the Jedi got suspicious I assume they took the holocron" Abby replied. Wraeththu pondered this for a moment this could possibly work to her advantage now, it was the holocron she had built after all. If the Jedi were to open it then it would put them on edge about another possible Sith. "The Jedi are of no concern at the moment, there is something I want you to do however" Wraeththu replied.

"Send a transmission to Shimi and Shaak, tell them send five of the Fallen" Wraeththu replied. "But we don't even know if they will get the transmission and if they even do how would they get here? Just push through the same black hole, that'd be a shot in the dark" Abby said. "I will handle the transportation problem just send the transmission" Wraeththu replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Enough is never enough chapter 5

"Six months they've been gone for six months and not a word from them" Luke stated as he followed Shimi. "I know that Skywalker, but we must focus on dealing with this sudden spark of rebellion here" Shimi replied in a annoyed tone. "Why do you call me that?" Luke asked as he got off of a shuttle that just landed back on Corusant. Shimi looked at him "You know exactly why child, and the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because my master forbids it" Shimi snapped.

"You can't blame me for what my father did long ago, I couldn't even walk at that age" Luke replied. "You share his blood" Shimi said quickening her pace as she walked inside of the Sith's home base on Corusant. "I can't help who my father was, look you shouldn't hold a grudge against me when I had nothing to do with separating you from your master" Luke replied.

Shimi turned on her heels and pinned Luke against a wall "I wasn't the only one who lost someone that day, your father took Wraeththu from Abby" she hissed then let him back down. Luke opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Shimi's comm. link went off. "What is it?" Shimi said glaring at Luke. "We have just received a transmission from Abby, it's choppy but you are going to want to see this" Shaak replied on the other end. "On my way" Shimi replied turning her comm. off and ran down the halls.

Luke ran after Shimi until he reached the communication room and walked inside. Shaak was busy trying to strengthen the extremely weak signal, it was so weak the image couldn't even be displayed and all that came out was a choppy voice. "Shimi…Wrae-…ththu…send..fff-fiv…Fallen…Wraethththu…wants…five Fff—all…en" the transmission ended.

"Did you catch any of that?" Shaak asked coming over from a control panel. "Yes, Wraeththu wants five of the Fallen sent to her" Shimi replied looking down at a panel to see where the transmission came from. "Do you know where they are at?" Luke asked both Shimi and Shaak ti. "No, the transmission signal was so bad that we cant even get a fix on their location" Shimi replied.

"Well how can we send them if we don't even know where Abby and Wraeththu are at?" Luke asked. "Dispatch them to their last known location immediately then lets turn our attention back to stopping this rebellion before it becomes a problem" Shimi replied as she turned and left the communication room.

"Will that women ever get it through her head that I am not my father?" Luke asked Shaak once Shimi had left the room. "Not likely Luke but you shouldn't be focusing on that right now, I don't know how long Wraeththu will be gone but if we don't have this rebellion crushed by the time she returned she will not be happy" Shaak ti replied.

"I haven't been able to find Abby again master" Ahsoka said as she got into a speeder with her master. "What did she look like again?" Anakin asked starting up the speeder and taking off. "Well she wore a black tunic and pants similar to what Jedi wear, green skin and blue eyes. Nothing stood out really" Ahsoka replied. "Are you sure Snips there has to be something" Anakin replied. "Well when she spoke to me she seemed very I don't know…surprised that my name was Ahsoka. She also looked well built, very well built like she had had some kind of training" Ahsoka replied.

"Well we'll just have to look for her together and hope we can find her" Anakin replied. "Master Yoda seem a little uneasy when you showed him the holocron, what did he say after I left the room?" Ahsoka asked curiously. "Normally we wouldn't open Sith artifices but Master Yoda thought there may have been a clue as to the people who were in the crashed ship" Anakin replied.

"I thought Jedi couldn't open Sith holocrons master? I thought only Sith could open them" Ahsoka said confused. "Well normally yes that is the case but this holocron allowed access to us" Anakin replied. "And what did you find?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin didn't respond he still couldn't get the image out of his head. The person that the Sith holocron projected looked so much like Ahsoka almost a exact mach but older.

"Master?" Ahsoka said noticing his silence, "It's nothing Snips lets focus on finding this Abby you saw" Anakin replied turning his eyes toward the skylanes.

She searched the force for answers anything that would explain how it happened, she knew some how the black hole had sent them into a parallel universe but she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. As Wraeththu searched the force for answers she felt something where there shouldn't be anything. It was something she had destroyed nearly two years ago but it was there, she could feel it, touch it and use it. A bond she had broken when she killed Anakin Skywalker she had felt it shatter in the force but here it was again and it was strong. " _Skywalker!"_

"Master looks out!" Ahsoka yelled trying to reach for the steering wheel before their speeder crashed into another head on. The two speeders crashed head on sending one spiraling through the sky but the one that Ahsoka and Anakin were in hit the ground. Anakin rubbed his head as he pulled it from where it had just hit the dash board of the speeder. Someone had called out to him though the force, he couldn't place who though but the person sounded so angry and…familiar.

"Master are you ok?" Ahsoka asked undoing her harness to check on her master. "Yea Snips, I'm good. Just lost concentration for a moment" Anakin replied undoing his own harness. "Look I know you used to crashing ships on purpose but please don't pick of the habit of crashing them on accident too" Ahsoka replied getting out of the broken speeder. Anakin rolled his eyes and got out as well, then they both began down the road on foot in search for Abby.


	6. Chapter 6

Enough is never enough chapter 6

"You want me to lure a Jedi here?" Abby asked repeating what her Wraeththu had just said confused. "That is right my dear, I sense that we have put the Jedi on edge and they are not doubt searching for us" Wraeththu replied. "Which Jedi would you have me collect?" Abby asked, "The one you saw at the shuttle, I have no doubt that she is looking for you, when you find her if she is with another you will separate them. Then you will inject the Jedi with this, it will cause a temporary suppression of the force then knock them out and bring them here" Wraeththu replied.

"But mom the Jedi I saw at the shuttle was Ah-" "I know my child and I have chosen her for a specific reason, bring her to me. Make sure you are not followed back here" Wraeththu replied cutting her daughter off. Abby bowed her head "As you say" she replied turning and left the hotel into the city.

Wraeththu smiled wickedly once Abby left the room "I will have fun with this, once I get inside of you padawan's head Skywalker then in yours you won't be able to stop me" Wraeththu said.

Abby knew she would have to crate some kind of violence to drawl the Jedi out. Abby ignited the blade of her lightsaber and began carving away at the innocent people in the street. As the bodies began to fill the streets over the screams of people running away she could hear the running footsteps of two people coming toward her.

"Come on Ahsoka" Anakin yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward the sound of screaming. He jumped over a park speeder and rounded a corner then ran down the ally way. His eyes just happen to catch a glimpse of what looked like to be a lightsaber then he heard laughter "Ahsoka get up on the roofs and see if you can cut the person off" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka jumped up and ran along the roof tops; four roof tops in front of her she saw a cloaked figure holding a crimson bladed saber. She used the force to speed her legs up as she leapt from building top to building top "Damn your fast" Ahsoka said as she tried to catch up with the cloaked figure.

It was getting dark as the sun began to fall over the massive buildings of Corusant. The cloaked figure jumped back down on the floor making a sharp left out into a crowded street. Ahsoka jumped down and ran into the crowed after the figure she shoved her way through the massive ocean of people and when she finally broke out from the crowed the figure was gone.

She looked around franticly for him or her but saw nothing "Master he's gone" she said then her world went black as she was struck in the back of the head. Abby carefully lifted Ahsoka up and injected the vile into her then threw Ahsoka's comm. on the ground. Abby carried Ahsoka back toward the hotel in the cover of darkness. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka where are you? Ahsoka!?" rang from the comm. that lay on the ground but its noise was drowned out by the sounds of the crowds.

When consciences returned to Ahsoka she opened her eyes slowly, it was dark she could tell she was inside of some room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she looked around slowly, she tried to reach out with the force to see where she was at but found it was suppressed. "Master are you there?" Ahsoka asked still looking around.

"Ahsoka Tano that's a name I haven't heard in a long while" Ahsoka heard but seemed to coming from all corners of the room. "Where am I? How are you?" Ahsoka asked franticly looking around. Ahsoka saw a dark figure sit down in a chair in front of her, she couldn't make out her facial features because of the lack of light.

"Tell me Mis. Tano where how is the Republic, how is the Jedi order?" Wraeththu said bitterly. "Who are you!?" Ahsoka demanded while glaring at the shadowed figure. "Yelling will not help you child it will only make this situation less desirable for you" Wraeththu replied in a sickly sweet tone.

"Tell me Snips how is your master Anakin Skywalker?" Wraeththu asked. "What do you want with my master?" Ahsoka demanded trying to yank free of her restraints that bound her arms. Wraeththu picked up Ahsoka's green lightsaber and examined them "You know Ahsoka long ago I had a pair of sabers just like these oh memories how long ago those where. To an order I once held so dear" Wraeththu replied.

Ahsoka looked up at this "What? What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked confused. "But they deemed me a traitor and a murder and cast me out, they left me to spin the rest of my days in a cell" Wraeththu continued. "I…I don't understand?" Ahsoka said confused, as far back as she could recall no Jedi from the order had been deemed a traitor and a murdered then sent to jail.

"For the longest while I didn't understand what happened either but then my eyes were opened to the truth. The truth was and is that the Jedi are corrupt, the council is corrupt and…Anakin Skywalker the man you look up to, that I looked up to did nothing for me when I needed him the most. The man stood there and watched me get sentenced to life in jail, watched as my life was stripped away from me…then after years of planning and preparing I took everything he held so dear from him. I made him feel the pain that I felt, suffer as I did then and only then did I grant him death" Wraeththu said.

Ahsoka was confused, what this woman just said to her just didn't make since. Anakin Skywalker was alive so why was she saying that he was dead. Again Ahsoka found her self saying "Who are you?"

Wraeththu smiled and leaned forward, her yellow orange eyes began to glow in the dark "I am your master's worst nightmare."


	7. Chapter 7

Enough is never enough chapter 7

"What do you want from my master!?" Ahsoka demanded angrily. Wraeththu stood up and began walking around Ahsoka slowly "It's not what I want with from him, it's what I am going to do to him" Wraeththu replied. Ahsoka tried to crank her head around to look at the female as she stepped behind her "What are you going to do?" she asked while still yanking furiously on her binds.

Wraeththu laughed as she circled her twice more before stepping directly in front of her. "I am going to kill him" Wraeththu said simply as a twisted smirk appeared on her face. "But why, my master has done nothing to you?" Ahsoka demanded her voice growing louder.

Again Wraeththu laughed bitterly "Not only did Skywalker betray us but he and Kanobi took not only our arm from us, our life from us they also took our daughter away from us for eighteen years" Wraeththu said in a low tone. Wraeththu smirked as she saw the confused expression on Ahsoka only grow, she had completely confused the Jedi now and this is the way she wanted her.

Ahsoka shook her head, none of what this person said was making any sense; Ahsoka hadn't lost her arm, her master hadn't betrayed her and she didn't even have a daughter. "What are you talking about, start speaking sense" Ahsoka said as she watched the female began to pace in front of her.

Wraeththu walked over to a bag and began looking though it as if searching for something. Two things came to Ahsoka's mind, either this person was completely insane or she had been brainwashed into thinking she was her.

"Tell me Ahsoka just how did you escape the punishment of the Republic for the bombing of the Jedi temple?" Wraeththu asked closing her hand around an object and walking back over sitting down in front of Ahsoka.

"My former friend Barriss framed me" Ahsoka replied looking down at the floor as the memories of the trail flooded her mind. "You mean our former friend" Wraeththu said, Ahsoka looked back up "What are you talking about, I don't even know you" Ahsoka asked.

The Sith lady laughed "Oh my dear Ahsoka how wrong you are. You do know me and I know you better than you think. You were born on Shili and taken to the temple my Jedi Master Plo Koon, there you trained until you were assigned to Anakin Skywalker on the planet of Christophsis. You served under him for three years before the temple bombing and framed by you friend Barriss" Wraeththu replied.

"That's information that can be pulled up in the Jedi archives" Ahsoka shot back. "You had your first brush with the darkside on Mortis where your master killed the Son, there you saw a version of your older self telling you that you may never see your future if you remain his student" Wraeththu replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, she hadn't told anybody about that mission as far as she knew only her Obi-wan and Anakin knew about that mission and what had happened on that planet. "How…how do you know that?" Ahsoka asked then she saw something land in her lap and as she looked down at it she realized it was a Jedi padawan braid.

Wraeththu smiled "You will tell your master one thing for me child" Wraeththu said in a soft almost sick soothing tone. Ahsoka looked up at the lady "Why would I tell him anything you say" Ahsoka stated loudly. "Ahsoka dear, you will have no choice but to do as I ask. Now listen child you will repeat this to your master" Wraeththu started.

"My time has come and you shall pay the price for what you have done. You shall see. I will haunt you, I will promise you that now you don't have a clue but you will wish we never met. Someday, because I won't forget, I will never forget what you have done to me. You'll answer for your actions, just wait and see and you will know what happens when you betray me" Wraeththu said in almost a hypnotic trance. The words rang inside of Ahsoka's head and echoed through her very body then everything went black and she fell unconscious; but just before everything went completely black she felt a break. A break in the dugs that was affecting her ability to connect with the force just enough of a break to utter through the force.

"Ahsoka! AHSOKA! where are you?" Anakin yelled as he ran through the crowd of people. He couldn't find her force signature where it should be, it was clouded and this worried him. He continued to move his way though the crowd searching for the familiar female togruta but couldn't see her he walked through the crowd.

" _Skywalker"_ Anakin spun around looking for whoever called his name but the realized it wasn't spoken aloud instead it was confined within his head. The voice it sound familiar but he didn't know where from it sounded like Ahsoka but…there was evilness lased in it that sent a shiver down his spine.

" _Master help me…"_ Anakin's face went pale as he heard his apprentice speak to him though the force. Was she in trouble? Was she hurt? Was she in danger? All these thoughts ran through his head but he took a deep breath and forced them away, he needed to find her.

Jack a forty-seven year old human male was just getting off of work, he had spent several weeks cleaning up the ship wreckage that had tore through the building he worked it. Today he had finally put the glass window in and was happily whistling as he strolled down the road toward home. He turned back to get another look at his hard work he had finished and smiled, he was a hard working simple man. Over head he caught the faintest sound of a explosion or at least that is what it sounded like, he turned back to see a shuttle soaring through the atmosphere rocketing toward the ground. His eyes followed the ship as he watched it crash into the exact same spot the pervious ship had. He mouth gapped open as the hours of hard work he had put in to repair that room just went down the drain.

"Come Abby is it time for us to move from this place and find another place to stay" Wraeththu said picking up her bag and made her way for the door. "What about Ahsoka?" Abby asked quickly following her mother toward the door. "When she awakes she will find her master it is all part of my plan…plus our help has just arrived" she replied with a wicked smiled and walked with her daughter outside of the hotel down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Enough is never enough chapter 8

Ahsoka didn't know how much time had passed but she was sure it had been several hours. She raised her head up slowly and looked around, her binds they were no longer there. She stood up and turned on the light "a…hotel room" she said aloud, her eyes moved to the bed where both her lightsabers rested and…the padawan braid. Memories of hours before came flooding back to her all at once, she had been captured but not tortured someone a female had been speaking to her but she didn't know who.

The voice sounded almost like her own but a little deeper and carried much hatred and rage. She quickly shook her head, she couldn't think about that just now she had to get back to her master who was probably worried. She quickly grabbed her lightsabers and the padawan braid and rushed out the door to find Anakin.

She just didn't expect him to be quite as close as he was, when she exited the hotel she nearly knocked him clean off his feet. "Ahsoka" Anakin said relieved, he had been searching for her everywhere but only recently did her signature show back up in the force. "Are you ok? What happened to you? Where did you go" the questions came at her in rapid secession and she had trouble making sense of his words at first.

"Yes I am fine, I was kidnapped but I don't know by who and I was here in this hotel room" she replied answering all three of his questions. "Do you know what he looked like?" Anakin asked quickly. "Actually master…it's a she but we shouldn't talk about this right here they might be watching" Ahsoka whispered. Anakin nodded and took them back to the temple.

"Master" all of the Fallen said bowing their heads, "What we have found is unexpected it seems when we entered the black who we were thrown into a parallel universe where the Jedi still live and Sidious is no longer a threat" Wraeththu replied. "But I thought the Jedi were extinct" of the youngest Fallen said. "Yes in our universe they are but here it seems that they have thrived. I want you to gain access to their order I don't care how or what reasons you have to, when you do I want to learn everything, how many who is on the council and I also want you to keep an eye on Skywalker. Report to me discreetly and do NOT use the darkside" Wraeththu ordered. The five bowed their heads quickly and headed off in the streets.

"Wont they be recognized?" Abby asked, Wraeththu shook her head "No my child they will not. These were the ones that joined after the Jedi fell they were not part of the order" Wraeththu replied. Abby nodded "What is our next course of action?" she asked. Wraeththu thought for a long moment "I wonder if order sixty six was ever given" she muttered to her self. "What's that?" Abby asked curiously "It was an order that all the clones were intergrated with back in our galaxy that turned them on the Jedi, its how Sidious would have been able to destroy most of the Jedi" Wraeththu replied.

"Well with there no longer being a war in this galaxy what would have happened to the clones?" Abby asked. "I do not know but I intent to find out" Wraeththu replied. "What do you plan on doing?" Abby asked. Wraeththu turned to her and smiled "Start a war" she said turning to walk toward the spaceport. She had learned that when the when Sidious had fallen that the Separatist and the Republic had signed at treaty to live in peace, well Wraeththu intended to change that.


	9. Chapter 9

Enough is never enough chapter 9

Wraeththu stood and watched as the senators of the separatist people talked about new trade routes. "If we don't expand trade then we will never recover from the Clone Wars we need to open trade with republic controlled worlds" one of the senators said. "Our economy is still in shambles we are in so much debt that we wont be able to pay it off" another said. "What about the old droid factories, we could sell them to cover the cost to expand our trading routes" another said.

She had been listening to the senators for well over an hour now, even the separatists couldn't decide on a plan of action to take, they were no better than the Republic. Wraeththu stepped from her place against the wall and walked into the center of the room "Is this what has become of the CIS of the separatists since the war ended?" she asked.

The faces of the senators turned at the new comer in confusion "Who are you?" the Head of State Lux Bonteri asked. Wraeththu turned and bowed her head respectfully "I am but a humble woman seeking an audience" she said. "Do you have a name?" Lux asked, "I am Wraeththu" she replied turning her attention back toward he crowd. "What turns the gears of industry? What keeps trade routes open what gives citizens jobs?" Wraeththu asked.

"Now I realize you are suffering right now and at the rate your debate is going things will not change for the better" Wraeththu continued. "What are you proposing?" one of the senators asked. "Lets get the gears of industry rolling again, lets expand trade routes and keep our children's mouths fed, I am offering you a proposal I can guarantee that you that you will no longer have to worry about money or starvation" Wraeththu said.

"How can you guarantee such a thing?" Lux asked skeptically, Wraeththu smiled "You will guarantee your own success if you do what I ask. I watched as republic soldiers tore through separatists planes and I heard of your mother's assassination by the Republic Lux but why? Why after everything you have suffered through would you just lay down your arms and surrender?" Wraeththu asked.

"The Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems have a peace treaty" a senator yelled. "Then why is the Republic massing an army" Wraeththu said using the force to activate a holoprojection that showed thousands of clones boarding ships, luckily how ever this was from her own universe and she was now glad she brought it with her.

There were gasps from all around the senate chambers and hushed talking to one another. "The Republic only signed a treat so you would let your guard down and now they plan on destroying you, they plan on burning your homes and finishing the job once and for all. They will kill every last one of you but if you don't want that to happen then restart the droid factories all of them, mass produce an army to defend yourselves. If they force our hand and we are drawn into another war then at least let's be ready for it. If the war starts it will force your economy to bounce back up and ultimately make your lives better" Wraeththu said.

For a long moment there was silence that filled the room then Lux said "Even if what you say is true our generals have long since retired." "I was a commander in the army of the Republic but I was betrayed and was force to flee from the Republic in fear of my life and the life of my daughter. I come before you to seek justice where I was given none I ask seek only to get revenge for what was done to me. I was falsely accused of murder and my own troops turned against me, later I found that a good friend of mine had framed me" Wraeththu replied. "I will not wage war on the Republic until we have solid proof of a impending attack" Lux replied "If you want proof then all you have to do is wait" Wraeththu replied.

Abby walked quickly through the halls of the senate building, she didn't agree with her mother about almost killing a senator in broad daylight with such a great of chance to being seen but if it is what her mother asked than she would do it. Her pace quickened as she headed toward Senator Aimdala's office, she knew little of her target but only knew that she shared a close relationship with Anakin Skywalker so it was enough for her.

The door slid opened and she slipped inside, the office was empty but she knew not for long. Abby took a seat in the chair that sat behind the desk and waited for the arrival of her target. Forty five minutes later her wait was over as the door was opened and Padme stepped into the room.

Padme looked up from a datapad seeing someone in her seat "Oh hello, I wasn't aware I had a guest waiting for me or I would have come sooner" she said. "Yes I would like to discuses a issue that has came up recently" Abby replied. "What issue?" Padme asked walking up to her desk and sitting the datapad down to give this person her full attention.

"My mother and I have traveled a long way in search of different places to…set up shop and you see there is this problem" Abby said. "Business are not something I normally deal but what is the problem I'd be willing to look into it for you" Padme replied. Abby smiled "No you see that is the problem, my mother wants to set up shop right here right in the heart of the Republic and your kind is standing in the way" she said.

Padme carefully reached down and hit a panic button that was built into her wrist communicator "I don't know what you mean" Padme said. "Where former Chancellor Palpatine failed my mother will not" Abby said sensing that guards were rushing toward the room.

Abby got up from her seat and walked up to the woman grabbing her lightsaber and activating her blade. Padme eyes widened gasped as a searing heat shot through her stomach the collapsed on the floor. "I could kill you now but don't worry, my mother will want to drawl out Anakin's pain. The wound is not fatal and will heal in do time" she said and smiled then took a vibro blade cutting Padme's arm then dipped her finger in the blood and began drawling a separatists symbol on the wall before turning and quickly leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Enough is never enough chapter 10

Ahsoka had to run as fast as her legs could carry her even aided by the force wasn't enough to keep up with her master. "Master slow down" Ahsoka called bolting around a corner and down a hall in the senate building. Anakin seemed to be panic about something and she was about to find out why. When she came into a doorway she saw Padme on a stretcher with a bandage across her stomach the look on Anakin's face was one of horror. "Padme…" Anakin said running up to her and kneeling down next to her.

Ahsoka stopped in the door way she was feeling a mixtures of emotions from her master: fear, sadness, pain and anger. She looked around the room and noticed a red symbol painted on the wall. "Padme who did this" she heard Anakin ask frantically, Padme must have been in shock because her words were jumbled and she wasn't making any sense. Ahsoka looked closer "Master…I think it was the separatists look" Ahsoka said pointing at the insignia.

Anakin was still focused on Padme as she was taken out of the room by medical droids his heart rate was through the roof and it took all his strength not to run after Padme and stay with her. "Who could have done this" Anakin said, his chest heaving laboriously as he tried to get his emotions under control. Anakin's hands clinched tightly as he looked at the symbol that had been painted in his wife's blood "Separatists" he spat.

"This is an out rage, the Separatist tried to assassinate a senator" One of the many voices cried out in the Republic senate. "They seek war I say we give it to them!" Another yelled, "Reinstate the Clone army!" Another said. Chancellor Bail Organa sat in the center of the senate rubbing his forehead, it just didn't make sense, why would the Separatists try something like this they were still recovering from the Clone Wars just like the republic still was. "People people I understand your frustration and anger but please listen to me" Bail said standing up to address the crowd. "Is another war really what this galaxy needs? We are still recovering from the Clone Wars just as the CIS is we don't need more blood shed. This could have been the work of a mercenary just trying to stir up trouble it may not even have been the Separatists. We are still investigating to find out exactly what happened and who is responsible for this please allow us time to investigate before we dive into another war that neither of us are prepared for" Bail said. The crowd died down "If it is the Separatist then we will not show weakness" a senator yelled. "If it is found out that the Separatist are behind this then we can discuss going to war" Bail replied.

"I am alright C3PO I just need to rest is all" Padme said lying back on the couch; she had just been released from the hospital a few hours ago after arguing with the doctors for quiet sometime. "Miss. Padme I do indeed worry for you" C3PO replied, "I'll be much better once Ani gets home" Padme replied. Padme heard a speeder pull up and Anakin walked right in "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Just sore is all nothing a few days rest won't fix" Padme replied with a small smile.

Anakin sat down next to her wrapping one of his arms around her "I promise Padme I will find who did this" Anakin said. Padme pulled his other hand into hers and sighed she really didn't want to think about what had happened to her, she was more concerned about hearing that the Senate wanted to start another war. "Miss. Padme I almost forgot this package arrived just before you did" C3PO said walking up with a red wrapped box that had a black tie around it. Anakin took it from the droid and handed it to Padme 'must be from another senator' he thought. Padme undid the bow and wrapping she then opened the box and reached inside.

She pulled out what looked like to be a holocommunicator, she looked at it curiously then over at Anakin. A light began to flash on it signaling that there was in coming call, curiously Padme reached down with her thumb and activated it. A blue hologram of a tall togrutan women in dark robes appeared "It's been far to long Senator Aimdala oh and I see you have Anakin Skywalker with you I was wondering when I would get to see him again" the small image said.

"Um…do I know you?" Padme asked not recognizing this person, Anakin to gave a curious look but said nothing. "Ah yes I almost forgot allow me to introduce myself. I am Wraeththu, you must forgive my daughters actions earlier today she still needs to work on her precision with a lightsaber" Wraeththu paused. Anakin's eyes narrowed "You did this to her!?" he demanded. The image smiled "Not personally no and if I had intended to kill your wife then Skywalker I would have done so already" Wraeththu replied. Anakin and Padme's eyes went wide, this complete stranger knew of their marriage, how long had she been watched them? The two of them were in complete shock so Wraeththu continued "Mmmm yes I know unbelievable isn't it, you may think that I am a stranger to both of you and I am but I am also not" Wraeththu said.

"What is it you want?" Padme asked after clearing her throat again the figure smiled. Wraeththu ignored her for the moment and turned her gaze toward Anakin "Did you get the gift I left with your padawan?" she asked. She was met with silence and a cold stare for an answer "I'll take that as a yes and I bet you have questions" Wraeththu said. "You are wondering how I know you, why did I harm your wife and why am I here" Wraeththu said sitting down.

Again met with silence but Wraeththu could sense his anticipation for answers. "Let me see I believe it all started about eleven years ago for me but here that would only be two years ago. I was but once a Jedi eager to learn to please my master to show him that I wasn't to young to be his apprentice. I believed at that time I was the luckiest of padawan's severing and learning under one of the greatest Jedi of all times. We were quiet the pair always getting on each others nerves and poking fun at one another. Some would say that we had been to close to one another but we never saw it that way no, we stood by each others side saving each other again and again and again. Until one day that changed, one day the life I had known and loved had been stripped away from me of no fault of my own. My master stood there and watched as everything I had ever known everything I had gained and cared for was ripped from my grasp and I was cast aside" she said then rattled off a date.

"Now you are wondering why I am telling you both this but trust me Skywalker the story gets better for one of us. This is only the beginning of your suffering Skywalker there are far worse things to come. I will destroy the Republic, destroy the Jedi order, I will take everything you love and hold so dear to you and make you watch as they suffer. Your wife was just the beginning and I'm about to show you what is coming next. Go to where you can see the Senate building" she said. Anakin was confused and angry now, who was this person he had to find out.

Anakin stood up and walked out to where he could overlook the Senate building "War is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Tonight your precious Republic will cry in horror as the very center of it is shaken" Wraeththu said. Suddenly the side of the Senate building exploded in a fiery heap of fire and metal, the ground shook from the massive explosion causing Anakin to stumble and almost fall. "And its all your fault after the fire has cleared you may want to have a look for yourself. Clues I have left behind for you" Wraeththu said before ending the connection leaving Anakin in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Enough is never enough chapter 11

"By I still don't understand, why are we breaking in to the Republic maximum security prison?" Abby asked sitting next to her mother in a speeder. "Because my daughter there is someone there, a old…new friend of mine that can help us in our cause" Wraeththu replied the smirked "The explosion will keep the police and the Jedi attention while we break into the prison" she added. "Who is it? Who are we breaking out?" Abby asked "A person who I killed in our universe but isn't scheduled for execution till next week in this one" Wraeththu replied parking the speeder outside of the prison. "So that's why you had me plant the explosives before I went to deal with the senator" Abby said getting out of the speeder and followed Wraeththu who's reply was a nod.

Wraeththu stepped out of the speeder and made her way toward the prison where she was met by two republic troopers standing outside of the main down. "I am Jedi Master Wraeththu and this is my apprentice Abby, the council has instructed us to gather any last words prisoner 5685 has before their execution next week" she said in a friendly tone. One trooper eyed the other but as always followed the commands of the Jedi "Right this way we will take you to them" he replied.

Abby followed her mother closely as they were escorted by four clones into the prison. "I've heard some say that Commander Tano was responsible for the attack" one clone said to another "She was cleared of those charges two years ago if she was then the other Jedi would have found out by now" another replied back. Wraeththu paid no attention to the conversation between the clones but Abby listened closely hoping that maybe this could reveal a little more about her mothers past even though they were in a different universe.

"I don't believe Commander Tano would ever do such a thing, she is a Jedi and a good one at that" the second clone replied. "So you think prisoner 5685 really did do it?" the third clone said. "Yea, it's a shame you know to see a Jedi turn on one of their own" the second clone said. "No, what's a shame is that I know prisoner 5685 was a real good friend's with Commander Tano kinda makes you wonder why she would frame her friend" the first clone said.

Abby's eyes widened as she listened to the clones she didn't know that the prisoner used to be a friend of her mothers. The door opened and Wraeththu followed the clones down two flights of stairs to cell block C cell#762. Abby noticed all the turrets lining the walls and cameras that were shaped like balls' floating up and down looking into each cell to make sure the prisoner was still in them. She was surprised to see how big the prison was and how heavily it was guarded, there were four to eight troopers walking along each staircase on each floor. Durasteal doors sealed off each floor incase of a prisoner escape and each cell was ray shielded.

"The council wishes that this conversation not be on republic record please would you give us some privacy?" Wraeththu asked. The clones nodded and shut down the camera and lowered the ray shield. Wraeththu stepped inside with Abby then the shield came back up Abby looked curiously as she saw a person sitting down cross legged on the floor. Wraeththu stood motionless for the longest time just staring down at the person apparently waiting. After a moment the person's eyes opened noticing that they were no longer alone in side of their cell. "Hello Barriss" Wraeththu said.

Barriss looked up and saw two togruntan females standing inside of her cell "How are you?" she asked. The taller and older female smiled "I am an old friend Barriss" Wraeththu replied simply. Barriss tilted her head "I don't recognize you" she said standing up. Again Wraeththu smiled then force Barris back down on her knees with the force and held her there "A proper place for you to be seeing the predicament you are in" Wraeththu said as she walked up to Barriss. "What a lovely little place you have here I might add, roomy a little smaller than your room in the Jedi temple though" Wraeththu continued.

Barriss narrowed her eyes "What do you want?" she asked then felt the pressure lift that was holding her body down but she remained on her knees slightly adjusting herself so to be more comfortable. "How about I ask you a question Barriss and depending on the answer we'll see if I will help you out" Wraeththu replied. Barriss remained silent and nodded slightly something felt strangely familiar about this woman but she couldn't tell what exactly.

"Did you know since you were imprisoned two years ago the Jedi still have not changed, the Clone Wars ended a year ago and Skywalker killed the Sith lord that they had been hunting for" Wraeththu said. Barriss scowled slightly as she thought back to the Jedi and how corrupt and arrogant they have become. "No" was Barriss's only reply.

"But that information is irrelevant to you seeing how you are to be executed next week unless…you are willing to help me" Wraeththu said. "I don't even know you why would I help you" Barriss replied. Wraeththu turned and looked down at her "Oh but you do more than you know" she paused for a moment; "What if you could make a difference, change the way the galaxy was run make it better more stable, would you do it?" she asked.

"How…can I make a difference I am in a cell" Barriss replied curiously. "That is not what I asked Barriss I have little time so answer the question" Wraeththu said sharply. "Yes of course I would want to make a difference, the Republic has lost their way the senate is full of corruption and the Jedi have too lost their way" Barriss replied. "That is true and what I have planned with reshape this galaxy for the better and I am offering you a chance of… _redemption_ …you can either join me or stay here till your execution" Wraeththu replied.

Barriss looked at her then at the other torgurtan female, how could they possibly help her she was in a maximum security prison. In truth Barriss did want to be free from this jail and she did want to make a difference but the question was could she trust these two strangers. "I don't even know you two so how do I know that I can even trust you two?" Barriss said. "It's not a matter of trust Barriss you said it yourself that trust was overrated" Wraeththu snapped. Barriss flinched as she remembered the fight she had with Ahsoka's master, Barriss hadn't wanted to frame Ahsoka but she had been in the right spot at the right time.

Anakin walked through the senate building, people were still running around trying to get out or look for others but he paid no attention to them. Against his better judgment he had or was doing what the stranger that was trying to destroy his life had asked. He didn't want to just find out who this person was and stop them, he felt pulled toward the senate building by the force. Fire was still raging in certain parts of the building so Anakin avoided them.

His ears picked up what sounded like a voice coming from a room at the far end of the hallway he was in. The force it was urging him to go toward it, he stepped carefully over fallen chunks of stone and metal. "Have…reached…verdict…guilty" Anakin strained to hear what was being said as he was now only feet away from the door way.

He stepped carefully into the room hand on his saber just in case the person who was had caused this explosion was still here. The room he recognized it, it was where trails were held by the senate. As he looked around he noticed that most structure holding this section of the building up had been cracked and damaged he just hoped it would hold long enough to figure out what this clue was he was suppose to find.

His eyes were drawn up to a large screen that was hanging against the wall, it was cracked and leaning to one side. The object itself did not interest him but it was what the screen was playing, it was a trail.

His eyes went wide as he realized it was a rerun of Ahsoka's trail when she had been framed for the temple bombing but why was it playing. "Have you reached a verdict…." He heard the voice of Sidious ask when he was the Chancellor. "We have your honor, we find Ahsoka ttt-tano guilty." Wait…what? That's not how the trial went, Ahsoka was found innocent so why was this video saying otherwise.

The image switched from the former chancellor to Ahsoka and Anakin's face paled slightly. There was so much sadness, hurt, feelings of betrayal radiating off of her. "Guilty" the video said again before showing Ahsoka again and Anakin found himself just staring at the video as it replayed again and again and again. He knew this wasn't how the trial had went, he had saved her just in time when he had made Barriss confess her crimes to the senate.

The screen died leaving Anakin in a state of confusion and sadness, even though this is not how the trail had went for Ahsoka seeing her face when verdict was read broke his heart. What if he had been too late to save her? What would have become of her? And why was this stranger showing him this?


	12. Chapter 12

Enough is never enough chapter 12

 **(Just so you all don't freak out I'm going to let you know a head of time, in this alternate universe Lux is about the same age as Wraeththu so mid twenties to late twenties)**

"Where are you going?" Abby asked quickly following her mother to a waiting shuttle. "I am going back to see Lux I need the droid army ready when the Republic attacks. While I am gone send a transmission to Shimi tell her to send six of the forges curisers and my own as well I want to be ready when the Republic attacks the Separatists" Wraeththu replied. "That's a long distance we are lucky the first one even went through what if the republic tracks it?" Abby asked. Wraeththu paused at the ramp "It will show the same coordinates to Corusant nothing more now go I want my ships here as soon as possible and have the send HK-47 as well" Wraeththu replied boarding the shuttle. Abby bowed "Yes mother" she replied turning and walked away from the shuttle as it took off.

Wraeththu blasted off of Corusant and into space "You choose wisely Barriss" she replied without looking at the woman in the co-pilots seat. "Well I didn't have much of a choice it was either accept your offer or be executed next week" Barriss replied as she prepped the hyperdrive. "You picked the one that will benefit you the greatest and if you prove your worth to me then you may yet find yourself having a place in my plan" Wraeththu replied.

Barriss nodded and sat back in the seat she was still uneasy about this woman but she had gotten her out of prison so it was a start. "So tell me Barriss why did you frame Ahsoka Tano?" Wraeththu asked as they jumped into hyperspace. "I didn't want to but she was in the right place at the right time, the Jedi needed to learn they needed to be taught a lesson" Barriss replied. "And of all the people you framed your friend?" Wraeththu asked turning her seat to look at her. Barriss nodded "If I could go back I would have framed anybody else but as I said she was in the right place at the right time" Barriss replied. Silence filled the cockpit for several moments before Barriss spoke again "You said you knew me…how?" she asked curiously. "In time I may tell you Barriss but you have yet to prove yourself to me" Wraeththu replied.

Luke ran through the temple to find Shimi, he had just received another transmission from Abby and Wraeththu and he needed to show her. He was a little relived knowing that they were ok but he wanted to be there to help them. He found Shimi in a massive training room instructing some of the older students that were showing more potential than others. "Shimi we have just received a transmission from our master" he said interrupting her in a mid-sentence.

Shimi glared at Luke and nodded then turned to the students "Keep practicing" she ordered before making her way to the transmission room. Shimi had made it clear to several technicians that she wanted the transmission room fitted with the latest of technology so transmissions from Wraeththu could come in clearer. She walked into the room and hit a button to replay the message. "Wraeththu needs six of the forge destroyers as well as her own sent through the blackhole to us, she has instructed that they are to enter the blackhole at lightspeed with a course set of Onderon once in the blackhole pull out of hyperspace and they are to await further instructions. Wraeththu also wants HK-47 as well aboard" Abby hologram said then faded.

Shimi stood there for a moment before she turned to Luke "Go and send the ships Skywalker" she ordered. "Could I go with them too? They could use another with them" Luke asked. "If it were up to me Skywalker you would have gone with them in the first place then I wouldn't have to deal with you but Wraeththu ordered you to remain here" Shimi snapped and quickly turned leaving the room. Luke bit back a sharp reply and left the room after Shimi did to do as requested.

Twenty minutes later Luke was aboard Wraeththu's person destroyer the _Betrayer_ relaying the information to Riggs. "Are you to accompany us sir?" Riggs asked standing at attention in front of Luke. Luke was about to tell the admiral no but froze when he was hit with a vision from the force, he saw Abby she was in pain horrible pain and without a seconds thought he replied "Yes." Luke would not allow any pain to befall Abby even if that meant punishment from Wraeththu. Admiral Riggs nodded and turned his attention back toward the bridge as the destroyers jumped into hyperspace.

Lux was preparing for the formal dance he held at his house every year once a year where he invited his friends and senators from the CIS. It was something he had done after his mother had died and he had scheduled it on the day of her death every year just to occupy him with something so he didn't have to think about her passing. After making sure everything would be ready on time he sat down in a chair to think, he still didn't know why the Republic would attack the Separatists again they were at peace they had no reason to attack. Still the video that that strange woman had showed him and the other senators was a factor to certainly consider.

What if they did start the production of another droid army that would cost them a great deal of money that they really couldn't afford to spend just to find out that no attack was coming? But if they didn't restart the production of droids and ships and the attack did come Lux would be seen as an ill prepared leader and have possibly have the deaths of hundreds of thousands of lives on his hands. It was a hard decision but one he knew he would have to make soon, the lives of others could possibly be at stake if he didn't make a choice. So he sat there for the remainder for the midday thinking before the party started.

Wraeththu paused just outside of the gates of Lux's estate as she saw people walking in, they were wearing expensive and elegantly designed clothes and she could hear music playing from inside. 'Lux must be having a party of some sort' Wraeththu thought, she knew if she was to convince him to start the production of the army early it would have to be tonight so that meant that she would have to get into the party and the attire she was currently wearing was inadequate for such a occasion. She turned on her heel and headed to find the nearest clothing store.


	13. Chapter 13

Enough is never enough chapter 13

It was only two hours into the party and Lux had taken time to speak to each of his guest greeting them warmly and talking about a wide verity of topics. The one topic however on each senators mind was if they wanted to go to war with the Republic again but other than that the party was lively. It was when Lux turned to get another wine glass that he noticed two people he hadn't seen before talking to some of the other guest.

The one was a togrutan female dressed in a elegantly designed jet black dress with red gems interwoven in it and the other was a female mirialan wearing a simple but still beautiful green dress to match the color of her skin. Lux placed his glass on a table and watched at the mirialan turn and walk off to speak to some of the other guests. The togrutan must have had some six sense as she turned around to face him when he approached her "You certainly know how to know throw a party" Wraeththu said with a kind and friendly smile.

Lux paused if only for a moment "Yes thank you, forgive me but I don't seem to remember inviting you miss?" he said. "Wraeththu and yes I know but I just love to dance and enjoy the finer things of life while I can, I hope it is not a bother to you" she replied. "Not at all and if you are here to discuss the droid army I would rather not hear of it tonight" Lux said still keeping a friendly tone.

"Yes I understand your hesitation and it would spoil such a beautiful night to speak of such things right now" Wraeththu replied. Music began to play in the background a people began to pick partners dancing with one another, Lux being a honorable and kind man extended his hand "Would you care to dance?" he asked. Wraeththu nodded and took his hand stepping out onto the dance floor. Lux placed one of his hands on her waist and the other held her mechanical hand, they began to dance following the rhythm of the music.

"I couldn't help but see the other person you were with is she the daughter you spoke of?" Lux asked. "No, she is a friend of mine. My daughter was working tonight so she could not attend" Wraeththu replied as she continued to dance. Lux didn't know why but he couldn't help but stare at Wraeththu's eyes, he found himself fascinated by the unique mixture of colors of red yellow and gold. "I have to say I have never seen such a odd eye color in all of the people I have met and seen non had anything like this" Lux said.

"Yes they are quiet a sight to behold but they are not the original color. My eyes were at one time blue" Wraeththu replied slowly moving closer to Lux as they continued to dance. "What happened?" Lux asked spinning her around slowly before he took a hold of her waist again. "When one spends much of their life fighting in a war such as I have things can get nasty" Wraeththu replied casually.

"If what you say is true I would think that you would want only peace after serving so long in the Republic army" Lux replied. "Peace is my ultimate goal Lux but I am afraid there are people in the Republic who still believe I am the one to blame for the murder so they search the galaxy for me" Wraeththu replied. "Why not go into hiding why would you want to start another war?" Lux asked. "When my daughter was younger and I had thought we were safe I began to let my guard down. However the Republic had sent Jedi after me, they found that we were hiding in a abandoned station in deep space; I did everything in my power to protect my daughter but I was injured in the fight. They fled after the station began to go critical and left me dangling from a railing. I fell and was knocked out but I had built a special room that was meant for protecting my daughter if the Republic every found us and I fell into the room and the door sealed. My daughter was smart enough to climb into an escape pod and take off before the station exploded. The area I was in could only be opened from the outside so I was trapped in it for ten years in a cryogenic state" Wraeththu started as she slowed the pace of her dancing slightly.

Lux felt the woman tremble slightly as they continued to dance clearly this story brought back sad memories. "I drifted in space for ten years, ten years I missed out of my daughter's life. Eventually I crashed on a planet and was taken to a medical room where I recovered, when I was well enough to move I searched the galaxy trying to find my daughter. We were reunited several months later after I had followed up on every lead I could possibly find, I can not make up for those lost years but I can find the Jedi that separated me from my daughter I plan to make him pay" Wraeththu said.

Lux looked down at the floor as sadness over took him, he could understand the woman's anger and need for justice so could he really turn her down when she reached out to him for help. Would he cast her away and deny her the chance of brining this Jedi to justice, he just couldn't find it in himself to do such a thing. "I am sorry your past must have been very difficult" Lux replied looking up and into her eyes again. "I need your help Lux, you lost your father and mother to the Republic by helping me you are also helping your people and yourself…please Lux" she said.

Lux sighed again and nodded slowly "I can have the factories running by the end of the week but our generals our captains our admirals have all since long retired" Lux replied softly do just she could hear. "Let me handle the war Lux, give me command of the entire army and I promise you things will be better" she said. Lux hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly "I hope your right" he said as the music began to fade. Wraeththu smiled "Trust me Lux, when we succeed you will be a hero and you will find the closure you need for the death of your parents" Wraeththu said. Lux leaned down and kissed her flesh hand "Have a goodnight" he said, she nodded and handed him a holocomunicator "Contact me when the army is ready" she said handing it to him then stepped back into the crowd of departing guest vanishing from his sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Enough is never enough chapter 14

Ahsoka had searched the Jedi temple for her master her first thought was that he would be with the senator from Naboo as she knew they shared a close relationship. She found him however speaking to Obi-wan in the room of a thousand fountains, he looked like something was troubling him badly. Obi-wan nodded and spoke a few words Ahsoka didn't catch the turned and left the room. Anakin turned and saw Ahsoka "Hey master I was doing some-" she was cut off as Anakin took a hold of her arm and partially started dragging her through the temple. "I need to talk with you" Anakin said in a hushed tone as he led his padawan to their shared room.

When they entered the room and the door shut Anakin's expression became even more troubled and worried, something was defiantly bothering him. "Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked concerned, Anakin looked up at her for a moment as if he was about to say something but he started to pace muttering to himself. He was just so confused, why was this person trying to destroy his life, why would she attack the senate building and why would she show him a different recording from Ahsoka's trail than what he remembered.

Anakin took a hold of Ahsoka's shoulder tightly and looked at her with a very serious face "I need to ask you something" he said staring at her in the face. Ahsoka nodded and waited for him to speak "I need to know Ahsoka, when you were captured and that female spoke to you did anything anything at all seem strange, did you feel anything in the force, see any part of the persons face?" Anakin asked. "She…she said she use to be part of the order…and she knows you somehow. She also said that she was framed and betrayed by the Jedi" Ahsoka said remembering the conversation that she had with the strange woman. "Anything else?" Anakin asked, "She said you took her daughter away from her and that you watched as she was sentenced to life in prison, the strangest thing though is…is that she sounded just like-" she was cut off by a beeping noise.

Anakin was about to ask her to continue but his comm. went off again "Skywalker here" he said a little annoyed by the interruption. "Anakin the council wishes to speak with you and Ahsoka immediately" the voice of Obi-wan said. "We'll be there in a few moments" he replied turning his comm. off, he would have to ask Ahsoka later about her encounter with this Wraeththu person.

"You summoned us?" Anakin said after he bowed to the council members, "Disturbing news we have for you, Barriss broken out of prison she has" Yoda said. Both Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other then back at master Yoda "How is that possible?" Anakin asked. "She had help from a unknown person proclaiming to be a Jedi, we want you and Ahsoka to investigate this and find out who helped her and bring them both back to Corusant and with the Senate demanded that the Clone army is reinstated we don't have much time" Mace Windu replied. "We will leave immediately" Anakin said bowing as did Ahsoka, they quickly made there way out of the council chambers toward a speeder then headed to the Republic maximum security prison.

Seven forge star destroyers dropped out of hyperspace and appeared in front of the planet of Onderan. Luke was confused however the trip only took them a couple of days but once they had entered the black hole they reappeared, it wasn't the amount of time it took however that confused him it was the map he was looking at. The planet that they were orbiting around was Onderan and Luke could make out several other planets on the charts as well. "Admiral Riggs are you sure we are in the right place" Luke asked as he studied the charts. "Yes sir, we followed Emperor Wraeththu's instructions to the letter" he replied.

Luke nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, it didn't make sense if this was suppose to be another galaxy then why were all their charts reading correctly. Maybe they missed something; maybe the black hole didn't work but if it hadn't then why did it bring them here?

Ahsoka followed Anakin through the prison as they were led down to the escapee's cell, she could sense the worry and confusion from her master she was worried too but he more so. "Master is something bothering you?" she asked as they stepped into a turbo lift "I'm just thinking Snips" he replied deep in thought. The lift stopped and they walked down some stairs and stopped at a cell the guard stepped aside and let them inside.

At first glance it wasn't much to go on but the force was telling Anakin that Barriss had been here as well as…he felt another force signature that coated the room it was familiar but also not. "Did the camera see anything?" Ahsoka asked, "No sir the Jedi said that it was to not be recorder so we shut them down, there is no recording what took place inside of the cell" the clone that was standing guard replied.

"How did they escape" Anakin asked as he slowly began to pace in the cell. "The waste tunnels they cut a hole through them and ran off, we weren't able to catch them in time" the clone replied. "What about before this 'jedi' came into the cell are their recordings of them then?" Anakin asked "Yes sir from the moment she came into the prison till she went in the cell" the clone replied, "Show us" Anakin said as he walked out of the cell toward the control room. Ahsoka was about to follow when she caught a shiny flat circular object lying on the bed, she reached down and picked it up it was a holo recorder.

"Master I found something" she said as she turned back toward the entrance but he had already left the cell. She looked back down at the device curiously and hit the power button. "Did you find the clue I left at the senate building Skywalker, is it starting to make sense now or are you still lost?" the image began. "I bet now you are wondering why I broke out Barriss from her prison, allow me to shed some light perhaps then you will understand. You see Barriss was right the Jedi have lost their way and when she tried to point that out look where she ended up. The Council may not have believed her but I do, I believe the Jedi have lost their way, I believe the Republic is corrupt and I believe that Barriss even for all her mistakes deserves a second chance. The Jedi speak of compassion and understanding, forgiveness a willingness to give second chances but I ask you Skywalker, where was mine. I was shown no compassion, no understanding no forgiveness even though I didn't do what they said I did. You think after serving an order for so long, blindly following their orders, being loyal to them they would have trusted me. You think they would have had faith in me done more for me because I was one of them but instead they stood there like you did and watched, watched as everything was torn from me, as years of faithful servitude was wasted for nothing well trust me Skywalker if you don't understand yet you soon will" the holo recording ended leaving Ahsoka standing there confused.

"But why are you going to Kamino?" Abby asked for the third time, "Because there is something that I must check, I must know if the cloners deactivated something in the clones or if it is still active it is essential to my plan" Wraeththu replied as she walked toward a ship that would take her to Kamino. "But what if Jedi are there? I heard that the senate has already requested that more clones be made so I'm sure they sent a Jedi there to oversee it" Abby replied. "If a Jedi is there then I'll deal with them now I want you to go to Onderan my ships have arrived there you will wait till I return" Wraeththu replied boarding the shuttle ending the conversation.

Abby clenched her jaw tight in frustration, she was tired of being left out of the loop and not knowing her mothers full plan. Did her mother think that she couldn't handle lager task things more dangerous that would help further her mother's goals? Did she not trust her enough or was she just being protective it was always hard telling with her mother. Perhaps if she knew more about her mother more of what drove her to keep her protected more of what pushed her forward then maybe she could find someway to prove that she could handle bigger task more important task. That's when Abby got the idea…if she couldn't learn about it from her own mother then she would seek out Ahsoka because she was her mother…well in a way that is.

Abby reached into the force a touched the bond that she shared with her mom, she figured that if she shared a bond with one Ahsoka/ Wraeththu then she shared it with the Ahsoka in this universe. She felt her mother's presence as it departed from Corusant but she also found another force signature mingling or intertwined with her mothers'. It was Ahsoka's force signature, Abby's eyes opened and she made her way to a speeder that had been next to the shuttle that Wraeththu had just left in and fired it up. She knew it would be dangerous but her curiosity was eating away at her she wanted answers, she wanted to prove herself to her mother and that's what she planned on doing.


	15. Chapter 15

Enough is never enough chapter 15

Wraeththu's shuttle entered Kamino's atmosphere and headed toward the nearest landing pad. The ramp dropped down and she pulled her hood above her head to keep the rain that always fell on this planet off of her. Wraeththu scowled and quickly made her way down the ramp toward the doorway. She reached out carefully with her senses searching the building for any Jedi that maybe be present but she found none.

She made her way quickly inside of the building and followed the same route she did so many years ago the first time she came her. Getting onto the computer she typed in 'Order 66' after a few moments of searching a tab pulled up. A wicked smile spread across her face "Perfect" she said. Ignorant Jedi didn't even realize what the order was and this would make her job all the more easier after quickly editing the code and submitting it she made her way back to her fighter.

Abby dug into the force and instantly found the other Ahsoka's force signature that was mingling with her mothers and began to follow its trail. It lead her through the city and took her dangerously close to the Jedi temple, to close for her comfort but she saw Ahsoka walking toward the steps. Abby masked her force signature and pulled her cloak tighter around her, she stepped out of the shadows and began walking toward her.

A few days later…

Master Mundi stood aboard the bridge of the Star Destroyer in his command looking out the view port window as the ship soared through space at lightspeed. Why the other council members deemed it necessary to send a war ship into separatists space he didn't know and the reasoning behind that because there had been no clear deceleration of war from either the Republic or the Separatists. Still though he did feel a little safer being in one do to their history with the separatists but even then it would have been easier to send just him and not an entire war ship. After all he was just going to investigate the claims that the separatist were behind the attack. He would like to think that they weren't and hoped that they weren't, the galaxy didn't need another war both sides were still struggling to rebuild after the clone wars. 

In fact he really didn't even believe they were behind the attack at all, maybe it could be a terrorist attack from an extreme sep cell that were sour about losing the war. That seemed like a better explanation to him at least but instead of following up on a lead that he thought was more likely the correct one he had been sent to speak with the head of the separatists, Lux.

"Coming out of hyperspace sir" Admiral Kramer who was fresh out of the cloning facility of Kamino. Though haven seen no action as of yet he was eager to prove himself not only to his fellow brothers in arms but also the Jedi master aboard the ship. "Very good admiral keep the ship…" the Jedi master trailed off a he saw three destroyers directly in front of them and then the raider picked up four more on the opposite side of the planet. "Admiral I wasn't aware that we would be having reinforcements on such a simple assignment" Mundi said. "Neither was I sir" Admiral Kramer replied looking curiously out of the view port window.

Luke looked down at the radar as a Republic star destroyer dropped out of hyperspace in front of them. "Sir a Republic cruiser has dropped out of hyperspace what are your orders" Admiral Riggs said approaching Luke. "I can see that Admiral" he said thinking as to what to do. On one had it would be easy to just obliterate the Republic cruiser but no doubt the republic would send another ship to investigate but on the other hand even if these ships did look like Republic cruisers they couldn't exactly explain why they were there in Separatists space so faking to be republic ships is out of the picture.

"Sir the republic ship is hailing us shall I put them through?" Riggs asked. "Raise shields bring main batteries online and open the channel, have our guns target their communications array and having another cruiser target their hyperdrive" Luke replied after a moments thought. Riggs nodded and relayed the orders without question a moment later a blue image of male cerean appeared standing before him.

Luke scowled as he sensed the lightside of the force radiating off of the man. "Greetings I am Master Ki-Adi-Mundi of the Jedi Order" Mundi greeted. "I care little for who you are, you are currently trespassing in Separatists space now state you business" Luke replied thinking quickly on his toes and making sure to keep his disgust of talking to a Jedi out of his tone.

While the Jedi master was talking with Luke Admiral Riggs was pulling up all known information about the Jedi master feeding it to Luke through a screen. "A diplomatic mission and the Republic sees fit to send a fully armed star destroyer?" Luke said laughing. "The senate deemed it necessary in light of the terrorist attack on the senate building" Mundi replied calmly.

Luke thought for a moment and smirked slightly, he assumed that the attack was by Wraeththu's hand and was also a part of her plan to kick start another war in the process. Seeing that Wraeththu had taken the separatists side Luke said "And you suspect the separatists are behind this attack?" Luke asked. "Wither they are or are not I was sent to investigate in this matter" Mundi replied. Luke shook his head and hit a button on a counsel next to him "You Jedi are foolish even here, you don't realize it yet but coming here has doomed you" Luke said while his blue eyes flared Sith yellow and the _Betrayer_ open fired on the Republic destroyer.

"Return fire!" Admiral Krammer yelled as the bridge shook from the sudden attack. With that the one sided space battle began. Mundi turned to the admiral "Send a transmission back to the republic requesting immediate reinforcements" he said. "Sir our communications array has been destroyed and two more crusiers are coming up behind us!" a technetium yelled as the bridge shook again. "There going to take out the hyperdrives, Admiral divert power from front shields to the rear and set course for Corusant" Mundi yelled. As the republic officer scrambled franticly to relay the orders Luke was with a sadistic smile on his face "I want their ship dead in space and knock out the hangers so no fights can escape" Luke ordered. The main guns on the _Betrayer_ shifted and began hammering at the portside shields.

"Sir our hyperdrives have been destroyer and ships to our rear are targeting our sublight engines, we'll be dead in space any minute" Kramer yelled "Get to the escape pods!" Mundi yelled. Once that order was given troopers immediately began making their way to the escape pods. An explosion erupted from the rear of the ship and Mundi knew their engines were finished he didn't however expect once their engines were gone that the blaster fire from the enemy ships to suddenly stop. He looked cautiously out the view port window at the enemy flag ship then down at his counsel, he hit a button and a image of Luke appeared.

This time however when Mundi saw the human male he could feel the darkside radiating off of him "Sith…" he said. Luke smiled "You are correct Jedi master Mundi" Luke paused for a moment "I have a proposition for you, you see I could simply finish you off and be done with it but where's the fun in that? I will send a shuttle to your ship and bring you aboard and we will duel in the hanger. If you win my crew will allow you to leave if you lose well lets just saw your fellow Jedi wont be able to find a single piece of your cruiser here" Luke said.

Mundi's gaze hardened "Why would I trust you, Sith?" he demanded. "Master Jedi unlike most Sith my word is my bond" Luke said. Mundi eyed the blue image of the Sith for a moment, sensing no deception from the Sith he nodded slowly "How will my crew make it back to republic space?" he asked. Luke smirked "So sure you will win? If you do however slim as that chance may be my ships will take your crew to the edge of Republic space and drop them off" Luke replied.

Mundi pondered his options which were in deed very few actually he really only had one option and that was to agree to duel the Sith for his crews freedom and survival "I agree" he said finally. Luke smiled wickedly "Get into an escape pod and one of my shuttles will pick you up, try anything and your ship as well as you will be obliterated" Luke said ending the connection.


	16. Chapter 16

Enough is never enough chapter 16

Luke paced back in forth in the hanger as he waited for the shuttle to return that would be carrying the Jedi master he was to fight. He had a smile upon his face ever since he had left the bridge, Admiral Riggs must have thought he had lost his mind when Luke had ordered the Jedi master to be brought aboard. The shuttle landed and the ramp opened with a loud hiss. Luke's eyes focused on who he assumed to be the Jedi master as he walked down the ramp and into the center of the hanger.

Luke continued to pace slowly and methodically never taking his eyes off of the Jedi until he was only a few feet away from him. Extending his hand to one side the hilt that rested on his belt quickly flung into his hand and the crimson blade sprang to life with a loud snap hiss. Mundi took his own blue saber and ignited the blade taking a defensive stance.

With speed that no normal being should be able to posses Luke sprung forward like a tightly coiled spring. He came down with vicious and well aimed attacks hitting from every angle possible. Mundi blocked just as fast as the attacks came but even he had to admit that he was impressed, the power he felt within the boy was astounding, but he knew that with the speed Luke was attacking with he would burn out quickly especially if he kept it up for to long.

Mundi decided to let the boy ware himself down before making an attempt to attack, he couldn't take the chance of hurting himself as his crews lives was at stake. Mundi continued to block and redirect his opponents attack while slowly giving ground after all he had plenty of room to give because they were in a hanger.

Luke snarled and ramped up his speed and power of his onslaught, he knew what the Jedi master was thinking. He planned to ware him down then strike back and then a devious idea popped into a Luke's head. Luke began to slow down his attacks and breath harder, then he began to make careless mistakes intentionally leaving himself open and resorting to jumping away when the Jedi master began to strike out at him.

"Your speed is impressive but your stamina burns out quickly" Mundi said going on the offensive with several quick slashes at Luke. Luke smiled inwardly and started giving ground deflecting Mundi's attacks. When the Jedi's focus was turned solely to ended the fight and ultimately saving his crew Luke took a second to gather the force around himself.

Mundi continued to press his assault pushing Luke into a corner in the hang then he felt warning from the force but it was too late. Luke unleashed a devastating force push that not only knocked the Jedi master all the way across the hanger but caused several munitions crates to be flung at him as well. Mundi felt at least two of his break when his back impacted against the hanger wall but he was able to roll out of the way of the creates.

Mundi was breathing heavily now, he had underestimated this Sith before and it cost him now. The power he felt radiating within this boy was just incredible he had only felt power on this scale from maybe two other people, Master Yoda and Knight Skywalker. Luke walked slowly toward the Jedi master while switching the grip on his saber to the reverse Shein grip that Abby and Wraeththu used. He had asked Abby to teach him how to fight with this style so to broaden his arsenal to destroy his enemies.

"Surely you can see Master Mundi that you are no match for myself" Luke said with an evil grin across his face. "Your arrogance will be your downfall boy just like it was Sidious's" Mundi replied. "It is not arrogance merely confidence in my abilities" Luke said. "How does it feel Mundi?" Luke asked, "How does what feel" the Jedi Master replied. Luke's smile grew wider "Knowing that your going to die here" he said then without warning he sprung again.

Mundi met the Sith in a saber lock both pushing with all their physical strength, each determined to destroy the other. Luke enhanced his speed and strength with the force once again and continued his brutal assault. One blow after another Luke could feel the strain he was putting on the Jedi master, well if one could really call him a master. It seems like the Jedi council were handing out the rank of Master to anyway if the was one of the best.

"You were a fool to come out here Mundi, you will not interfere with my master's plans" Luke said jumping up with a monstrous over head attack. Mundi turned his blade vertical to block the attack but he found that the harder he pushed against the Sith's blade the harder it was to breathe. He forced more air into his lungs and pressed back with all his might forcing Luke to disengage. Luke leapt back throwing his saber at Mundi while still in the air. The saber made a large arch but the Jedi master blocked in incoming weapon knocking it away from him.

Instead of calling his weapon back to him Luke began to pull the force around him once more. Mundi jumped forward trying to ignore the pain in his chest he slashed at Luke's chest determined to end it while he had and opening. Luke again force pushed the Jedi master away and called his saber back to him igniting it as it was in the air. Right when Mundi landed on his feet Luke's saber cut cleaned through his torso and then returned to Luke's waiting hand.

The crimson blade vanished and the hilt was returned to Luke's belt. "Pity, I expected more from a council member" Luke said collecting the Jedi master's saber. Luke activated his comm. "Admiral Riggs destroy the republic cruiser" he ordered "Yes sir" Riggs replied and moments later Luke heard the _Betrayer's_ batteries opened fire on the defenseless Republic cruiser dooming all those inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Enough is never enough chapter 17

Admiral Riggs walked quickly through the halls of the Star Destroyer toward the bridge, only moments ago he had received word that the Empress was coming aboard and she wanted to speak with him. When the admiral walked on to the bridge he found the Empress scowling at Luke "I'll deal with you later now get out of my sight!" Wraeththu snapped. Riggs hung back until Luke was out of the room, he didn't want to know what that had been about whatever it was it had clearly made Wraeththu very angry.

"You summoned me Empress" Riggs said standing at attention in front of Wraeththu both hands clasped behind his back. "Why did you fire on a Republic cruiser without contacting me first?" she said in a low, dark and threatening tone. Riggs immediately began to tremble and he pulled at his collar as if it had suddenly become harder to breathe.

"The Republic cruiser came out of hyperspace and they had a Jedi, he said he was sent to investigate the senate building bombing" Riggs said his voice faltering with every word. Her gaze hardened while her left hand began to spark "Luke ordered us to attack" Riggs continued. "A Jedi, what Jedi?" she asked, "Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi" he said. A council member…Luke killed a member of the high Jedi council, this would put them on edge more than they were and would kick start this war faster. Perhaps she wasn't at a loss after all, killing a council member showed the Jedi just how powerful the Sith were. "Prepare a shuttle for me and send HK to the hanger after you give him a copy of the schematics used to create the Star Forge's battle droids" she ordered. "Yes, right away your Highness" Riggs said bowing his head and watched the Empress walk off of the bridge. Riggs let out a long breath he had been holding, for a moment he thought he was going to die now he was just thankful he was alive.

They had all felt it, the death of Jedi Master Mundi weighed heavily on the minds of the council members. "Disturbing this is, unexpected this is" Yoda said rubbing his forehead, "It was the Sith it had to be" Mace Windu replied. "Certain of nothing we can be. Send a Jedi to investigate we should" Yoda said. "Master Yoda, clearly the Separatists want war its not wise to send just one Jedi" Shaak Ti replied "Then send two we shall" Yoda replied. "We cant send Anakin and Ahsoka they are still investigating the matters here on Corusant" Obi-wan said commented, "So who should we send?" Plo Koon asked. "Send Master Vos and padawan Ventress we should, a test for her it will be" Yoda replied.

"Are you sure that is wise Master Yoda, Ventress used to be aligned with the Separatists no less a dark acolyte" Obi-wan asked. "Turned away from the darkside she did, a test this will be for her to face her past" Yoda replied. The rest of the council members nodded in agreement and summoned the two Jedi into the council chamber room. Moments later the two Jedi stood in the center of the Jedi council, even the Jedi council had to admit that Ventress had come a long way from her dark past and was now serving the light. "A mission we have for you, to Onderon you will go and investigate the death of Master Mundi" Yoda said. Vos tilted his head "Masters with all due respect we are on the verge of war is that really the smartest idea to send us out into Separatists space?" he asked.

"The war has not started yet but we need to know who or what was behind the death of Master Mundi" Obi-wan answered. Vos nodded "We will leave immediately" he said bowing and they both headed out of the council chambers. "I don't like this, the Sith should not have been able to return so quickly" Mace Windu said. "Secrecy and deception the way of the Sith is, more vigilant we must be if to catch them we are" Yoda said.

Wraeththu landed her shuttle on a landing pad next to Lux's estate, he had sent her a transmission not long ago that the first battalion of droids were ready. She exited the shuttle to see Lux waiting not far from the landed pad "I received word of a Republic cruiser entering our sector" he said. "Yes there was a one but don't not worry Lux my ships have taken care of it. I have no doubt that they were going to attack your planet" she answered. "Your ships?" Lux raising and eye brow in confusion "Yes Lux I told you I was a commander when I served in the Republic" she explained. "Lux I wanted to make some upgrades on the primitive battle droids used in the Clone Wars" she said. "Are the ones used in the clone wars inadequate?" Lux asked, "A clone could destroy almost ten battle droids before falling Lux, yes the droids are inadequate" Wraeththu replied.

"If you have a new design that will perform better than I can get it to the factories immediately" Lux said. HK-47 walked up and stood next to Wraeththu "Question: is this the meatbag you go rambling about master?" he asked. "Meatbag?" Lux replied confused, "Forgive him Lux his…people skills aren't the best" she said. Wraeththu turned to HK and held out her hand, the droid placed a data chip in it then she handed it to Lux "Make sure the design is followed, no short cuts to cut cost" Wraeththu instructed. Lux nodded putting the data chip in his pocket then his eyes trailed upward as another shuttle landed not far from his gate outside of his estate. "Expecting someone?" Wraeththu asked watching the shuttle land curiously. "No, your arrival was the only one that was expected" Lux said watching the landing ramp drop and two people walked out of it.

"Ventress?" Wraeththu muttered recognizing her immediately but the other one took her a moment "and Vos" she said. The two guards stationed at the gated opened it after a moment and let the two of them in. "HK take Lux inside" Wraeththu order, "Wait who are they?" Lux asked. Wraeththu turned and with a voice a pure hatred she said one word "Jedi."


	18. Chapter 18

Enough is never enough chapter 18

"I told you Ani I'm not leaving Corusant just because someone attacked me" Padme said defiantly. Anakin groaned in frustration, he had spent the last hour trying to convince his wife to return to Naboo so she could be safe but she was being stubborn. "Padme please, its not just for your safety but also for our children's safety, This person knows about our marriage, she knows where you live what would keep her from coming back and finishing the job?" Anakin asked. "If this girl had wanted be dead Ani, don't you think she would have made sure and killed me instead of just wounding me?" she replied.

"Padme please, just take the kids and go to Naboo at least until I find this lady and stop her. The children need their mother and with you being here puts both them and yourself at risk" Anakin begged. Padme sighed "Alright Ani, I'll take the children and go to Naboo just don't take to long finding this girl" Padme said. Anakin hugged her "Thank you angel, I promise this wont take long and will any luck she'll slip up and expose herself. I need to get back to Ahsoka and see if she has dug up anything" Anakin said. "I love you Ani" "I love you too angel" Anakin said before getting back in a speeder and heading off toward the Jedi temple.

Faith or that was the name she went by anyway looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. She like the other Fallen had covertly infiltrated the temple and assumed the identities of Jedi padawan's and Knights. It wasn't hard really because of the sheer number of Jedi that were in the galaxy so she like her fellow brothers and sister slipped through the cracks. Her black Sith robes had to be discarded in favor for the brown robes that many of the Jedi wore and the synthetic crimson crystal in her saber was replaced with a naturally grown crystal taken from her Empresses collection of trophies.

She felt like she was being smothered to death with so many light side users around her and a constant headache ebbed at the back of her head. So many Jedi, so many parasites that needed to be purged but for the sake of her master's plan she remained hidden within the Jedi order. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror she pulled her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears and clipped her saber to her belt before walking out of her room.

Like her brothers and sister they had come up with stories of how they were being moved to head Jedi temple on Coruasant from one of the others that spanned around the galaxy. Her story was believable enough because of the number of Jedi in the galaxy; the Jedi temple on Corusant wasn't big enough to house every Jedi in the galaxy. Because of her age she was forced to assume the role of padawan and she had been assigned a master not longer after she had showed up.

When she came out of her room her master was sitting down with a datapad in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "Good morning master" she said forcing her tone to sound joyful, the older man looked up from his datapad and smiled "Ready for saber training?" he asked. Faith nodded "Yes Master Kenobi" she replied with a bit of a grin on her face. "Then let's get to it shall we" Obi-wan said rising to his feet and walked toward one of the many training room. Faith followed a few steps behind; if she couldn't kill Kenobi then she would at least give him a few bruises.

Wraeththu watched as the two Jedi stepped away from each other drawling their sabers. Wraeththu make no move to drawl her own weapon but instead she looked over at Ventress "Ventress it's good to see you again" she said. "Do I know you?" Ventress asked "What's it been…a few years since we have seen each other if I recall correctly" Wraeththu said.

Vos looked over at Ventress "You know this Sith?" he asked, "I've never seen her before" Ventress replied. "Oh but she has Vos, she just doesn't remember it, I've gone through some rather…interesting changes over the years" Wraeththu said. "I've never met you" Ventress snapped igniting both her green blades. "Tell me why side with the Jedi, they are the ones that cast their own out" Wraeththu asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vos demanded glaring at the Sith lady "Explain yourself" he said. "Are you so quick to forget your council's biggest mistake?" Wraeththu asked. "Enough words" Vos said tightening his grip on his saber and charging forward to attack. Wraeththu only smiled as she opened herself to the force and began to recite a darkside spell. Vos suddenly froze in his tracks and let out a ear rippling scream as his mind came under a heavy assault. Suddenly Vos was surrounded by his deepest fears as his surroundings melted away to the horror in his mind. Vos dropped to the ground unable to counter this foreign darkside technique.

Wraeththu kept her eyes on Ventress while her spell petrified Vos in fear. "What did you do to him!?" Ventress yelled glaring at Wraeththu who seemed to be enjoying herself. "Do you remember that night down in the lower parts of Coruasant where you and a former Jedi by the name of Ahsoka Tano met?" Wraeththu asked ignoring her question. "What does this have to do with Ahsoka?" Ventress asked pulling her eyes away from Voss to look at the Sith. "Do you remember what she was accused of?" Wraeththu asked again ignoring her question.

"The bombing of the Jedi temple" Ventress replied after a moment of thought. "And what did they do to her?" Wraeththu asked. Ventress looked over at Vos who was thrashing about as if trying to get something off of him "I don't know" she replied. "They stripped her of her rank in the Jedi order, and cast her to the Republic supreme court to be judged like a common criminal even though she was innocent! So I ask you again Ventress why did you join the Jedi order when they so easily turned against one of their own?" Wraeththu asked.

"She was found innocent" Ventress replied wondering what Ahsoka had to do with this and why did it seem so important to the Sith. "She was humiliated and portrayed to the entire Republic as a traitor. Imagine what it is like to have your face plastered all over the Republic everyone calling you a traitor, a murderer and to be chased by the ones you once called your brothers. The Jedi council didn't have faith in Ahsoka, Obi-wan doubted her and even her master Anakin Skywalker. So if the council doubted a faithful Jedi then what makes you think that they wouldn't accuse you of something if it goes south on you and the only reason being because of your past" Wraeththu said.

Ventress looked at the Sith then at the ground and for the first time since she had been accepted in to the Jedi order she began to doubt. If they had done that to Ahsoka and she had been a faithful Jedi then what would keep them from blaming her for something like that. But they had apologized to Ahsoka and welcomed her back into the Order so that had to mean something right? Still the doubt was there in the back of her mind, the what if. "What do you want?" Ventress asked finally.

"You were feared once, respected even when you were a dark acolyte but with the Jedi you aren't respected you aren't feared. You are a pawn a tool to be used then cast out when finished with. I have use of you Ventress, you are strong in the force and are not easily bested. Dooku held you back because he knew that given proper training you could over power him, I can show you the pathway to true power. I will train you as a full fledge Sith, serve me and you will have a place in my empire but stand in my way and…" Wraeththu said as she pushed Vos's mind to the breaking point. The Jedi master continued to scream, he took his saber and drove it into his own chest to end the nightmare.

Ventress now stood alone with the Sith lady faced with a decision, stand her ground and most likely die or serve her and save herself. It must have been part of her old self coming back up to surface because she dropped both of her sabers and fell to her knees. Self preservation above all else, she bowed her head low "I pledge myself to you" she said. "Loyalty till death is what I expect Ventress anything less and you will die" Wraeththu warned. Ventress bowed her head lower "Loyalty till dead" she replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Enough is never enough chapter 19

Anakin was looking over the two holo recordings while rubbing his forehead. Why was this person so aimed at destroying him, it just didn't make since. As he watched the recordings over and over his mind trailed back to what he had heard in the court room 'we have your honor, we find Ahsoka Tano guilty.' That part was probably the most confusing because that's not how the trail went, he had came in just in the nick of time and saved Ahsoka. But what did Ahsoka have to do with all of this? His looked over at the silka bead padawan braid that lay next to the two holorecordings. Was this mysterious Sith once a Jedi?

He turned off the holorecordings sitting them to the side until just the silka braid lay in front of him. These were all clues of who this Sith lady was and apparently she wanted him to figure out who she was without just telling him. He lifted the braid up with the force and began to spin it slowly allowing him to examine all parts of it. "Who are you" he muttered as the beads continued to spin in front of him. Closing his eyes he opened himself to the force allowing his mind to follow its currents in search of answers.

Anakin didn't know how long he had sat there and right as he was about to give up he felt a faint signature from the beads. The force it was trying to show him something so he continued to follow the current and slowly blurry images began to appear. He saw himself standing next to Obi-wan both looking down upon a girl who was hanging from a railing, the face though it was blurry but he could make out the features of a togrutan female. But neither of them moved forward to help her instead Anakin saw himself stepping back while Obi-wan took his saber to the railing. The imaged shifted to a familiar sight of Anakin and Ahsoka sitting down and he heard her utter "That I'm not to young to be your padawan." The imaged shifted again to a court room and he was just able to catch a glimpse of…Ahsoka being led away by temple guards.

He shook his head in confusion, this just didn't make any sense. He kept telling himself that's not what happened because he knew it hadn't happened but why was this Sith so insistent that it happened that way. This Sith knew him, knew about his marriage, knew about his padawan but he knew next to nothing about this Sith lady. The force signature in the beads though felt so close to his padawan's own force signature there was only a slight difference that one could easily miss. So many questions and no answers.

"You want me to go back to the Jedi temple but why?" Ventress asked dumbfounded by her new master's request. "You will report Master Voss's death to the council and give them a recording. After that I will have one of my spies within the temple contact you with further instructions" Wraeththu replied stepping off of the shuttle back aboard her star destroyer. "Won't the Jedi find it odd that I survived?" Ventress asked following next to her. "They may at first but you can tell them the only reason I let you live was to deliver the recording. Now take the shuttle you came on and go, the next phase of my plan is about to begin" Wraeththu ordered. Ventress bowed her head and climbed back into the ship she had arrived on the planet on and took off out of the hanger.

Ventress had to admit even she was a little nervous about going back to 'report' what happened on her mission. She stood just outside of the council chambers waiting to be called in so she paced slowly back and forth pondering exactly what to say. She didn't have to wait long before the doors opened and she saw Master Kanobi walking out with his padawan Faith, she waited for them to leave before she walked into the council chambers. "Masters" she said bowing her head when she reached the center of the chamber.

"Where is Master Voss?" Mace Windu asked being the first too notice that he wasn't with Ventress. Ventress took out Voss's lightsaber and held it up to the council "He was killed by a Sith lady we encountered on Onderon" she replied. Several members of the council exchanged glances with on another "Tell us what happened" Yoda said, Ventress cleared her throat "We arrived at Lux's estate to investigating the senate bombing like you asked and when we got there this Sith lady was talking with Lux. We dueled and she struck down Master Voss, I thought she was going to kill me as well but she said the only reason she let me live was to give you all a message" Ventress replied.

"What message?" Obi-wan asked curiously, Ventress pulled out the holorecording she had been given and sat it down on the floor activating it. The device hummed to life and a life size image of the Sith lady appeared before the Jedi council. "Greetings esteemed high Jedi council I am Darth Wraeththu. As you can see I have no need nor desire to conceal my identity like my predecessor did. Jedi master Mundi was a fool try and fight one of my apprentices. Jedi master Vos he gave me a nice little sparing match but so far I am not impressed. You members of the Jedi council are arrogant, believing yourself to be invulnerable well I am here to show you just how wrong you are. I will tear you from those chairs with the deaths of Padawans, Knights and Masters and force you into this war. My wrath will ravage the galaxy and war will consume every planet in the Republic. I will take the hope of peace from you like you took my hope, I will break you like you did me but unlike me you will not rise from the ashes" she said. Wraeththu's image smiled "Tell Skywalker I'll be seeing him soon" she finished and the imaged faded.

The council members all looked at one another with a shared confusion "Does anyone recognize this Sith?" Mundi asked breaking the silence. "Know her I do not but know us she does" Master Yoda said, Mace windu turned to look at the grand master "Perhaps Skywalker's apprentice may know something since she had a conversation with this Sith perhaps she can shed some light on who this Sith is" he suggested. The council members nodded in agreement and dismissed Ventress and called for Ahsoka.

A few hours later after the council had spoke Yoda found himself meditating. Padawan Tano's story didn't give the Jedi very much to go on but it was clear that whoever this female Sith was that she had a problem with Anakin Skywalker. Yoda inwardly sighed, it just didn't make sense to him how the Sith could have returned so fast after Darth Sidious died. Was this new Sith a former servant of Sidious or did she even have any ties to Sidious. Just when it looked like things were getting better, the galaxy at peace and the force no longer tainted with the darkside it all turned upside down again.

Yoda thought back to the message that the Sith have given them it seemed not only did Wraeththu have a problem with just Anakin but also the Jedi as a whole. What he couldn't figure out was what she meant by they had taken hope from her. After a moment he pushed those thoughts from his head and focused on his meditation allowing his mind and spirit to flow with the current of the force and with any luck he may just get some answers.


	20. Chapter 20

Enough is never enough chapter 20

Sitting aboard her star destroyer that orbited Onderon Wraeththu sat within her room deep within a meditative state. She had tried this before but and had been able to produce small trendrils, manifestation of the darkside itself. She heard about this being done once long long ago during the time of Darth Bane. It was Bane's apprentice who had conjured such a ability but even creating small trendrils drained Wraeththu. As tiring as creating these were Wraeththu was determined to master this ability.

While sitting down cross legged a small trendril swayed back and forth in front of her. To her knowledge this was by far one of the most destructive ability the darkside had to offer. Pulling on her hatred for the Jedi and the Republic alike she tried to make the trendrils larger. Slowly the trendril began to grow feeding on its conjurers anger and hatred. Beads of sweat began to slide down the Sith lady's face as her energy continued to drain.

Letting her mind slip back into times long long ago she pulled on the storm of emotions that were connected to her trail and all she had suffered so many years ago. Feeding all the emotions and power she could muster within the force on the trendil and it began to grow again. Skywalker, Kanobi, Plo Koon all of them had betrayed her, left her and she despised them for it. They suffered and paid for their betrayal in her universe and they would do so again in this one. She had been such a fool to trust them and blindly follow them then begging for her innocence and they just cast her out. Her sith eyes burned brighter as the hatred continued to grow causing the trendril to split it two.

The compassion she once possessed for those she had called friends was long gone replaced by nothing but a burning lust for revenge. Her flesh hand began to spark brightly with lightning while her mechanical hand clenched into a tight fist. Skywalker the one that was supposed to protect her and teach her stood there and did nothing when she had needed him the most. That was a scar that would never heal, that was a sin she could never forgive and she had no intention to. The trendrils grew and grew as they now swarmed around her as the jewel that was still imbedded in her chest pulsed with energy. Letting the trendrils fade she took a deep breath and relaxed, she didn't need to rush to get her revenge. She would take her time making Skywalker suffer not physically of course. No her former master was practically immune to breaking under physical abuse but she knew his weakness. She would rip him apart emotionally and physiology taking away what he cared about most.

The first thing she would do is strike out at the Republic on a planet that was first to see the signs of the beginning of the Clone Wars, Nabbo that would be her first target. Taking another moment to collect her strength before rising to her feet and making her way to the bridge of her ship. Sitting down in her command chair she turned her head slightly to both Luke and Barriss who stood on both sides of her. "Luke you will take command of the _Ravager_ and set up a surprise attack of Naboo and Barriss you will accompany me down to the planets surface with our army once it is ready" she said. "Yes my master" Luke replied bowing his head before leaving the bridge.

"Barriss it seems you will be needing a weapon and before you accompany me into battle I desire to gauge your skill" Wraeththu spoke raising from her chair and turning to mirialan female. From behind Barriss a door silently opened and snap hiss of twin sabers activated. Barriss had only a moment to react leaping out of the way to avoid getting severed in half. The mirilan turned around to face her attacker and her eyes fell upon a blue female twi'lek roughly mid twenties covered in black tattoo's that covered her body "This is one of many of my Fallen. They are a extension of my will and of my rage. They are my students, my servants, they are my creation to reek havoc upon the whomever I choose. They obey without question because without me they have no purpose, I am their life…and their death" Wraeththu said turning toward Barriss. "Prove yourself worthy of my teachings" she said. A lightsaber was tossed her direction and Barriss caught hold of the hilt activating the blade.

The fight didn't last long but Barriss had proven that her time in prison had not diminished her skill as much as Wraeththu would have thought. Still the mirilan was breathing heavily and still clutching her saber in a defensive stance while the blue twi'lek looked like she could go on for a lot longer. "She's strong but her stamina is lacking" the twi'lek commented speaking for the first time since their dual. "Due to her imprisonment but that can be corrected given proper training" Wraeththu added. "But" Wraeththu continued turning back to face Barriss and began walking toward her "There's something else, I sense the darkside inside of you but the light is still present as well however faint it is still there" she said.

Barriss suddenly began screaming and sunk to her knees in pain as her mind was being attacked by the darkside. "The light must be purged from you body until only darkness remains" Wraeththu said but Barriss barely heard her over her own screams of pain. "You will serve me like my Fallen, faithfully and without question or hesitance" she continued. "All my servants bare my mark Barriss as a reminder that their very lives belong to me and like them, you now belong to me" Wraeththu said kneeling down before Barriss and turned her head to the side exposing her neck.

Barriss cried out louder not only as the darkness continued to attack her driving the light from her but also from a burning sensation she felt on her neck. "Your life is mine, you are my servant, my slave and you will do as I command" Wraeththu continued as her flesh hand began to drawl her facial markings that were on her forehead into Barriss's neck. With each stroke the pain grew as the invisible drawling suddenly turned black like a tattoo was being engraved on her neck.

Finally when the pain ended Barriss fell completely to the floor exhausted, her neck still burnt but slowly that pain began to fade. Wraeththu stood up leaving Barriss on the floor and turned to the twi'lek "I expect her to be ready before we strike" she said. "Yes master" the twi'lek said bowing deeply before walking over to Barriss and roughly picking her up off of the ground and guided her from the bridge of the ship.


	21. Chapter 21

Enough is never enough chapter 21

Barriss was drug to a doom by the blue twi'lek and rather roughly tossed onto the bed. "Rest and gather your strength, Master will call you when you are needed" the twi'lek said. Barriss sat up and rubbed her neck where Wraeththu had 'marked' her before turning her head toward the twi'lek "Wait what's your name?" she asked. The female twi'lek turned just as she made it to the door "I am Fallen just like all my brothers and sisters" she explained simply. Barriss looked at her confused "You don't have a name?" she asked. The twi'lek rolled her eyes in annoyance "My name is Fallen it has been since I pledged myself to Master" she replied then noticed Barriss rubbing her neck and smirked.

"Normally it doesn't hurt as bad, mine didn't anyway I wonder why yours was worse" the twi'lek said thoughtfully. "Wraeththu said-.." Barriss started but was abruptly cut off by the twi'lek "She is your master now and you will address her as such less you wish to discover the true meaning of pain" the Fallen warned. "Master said you all have these" Barriss corrected herself before pointing at the markings on her neck. The twi'lek nodded and lifted up her sleeve turning her wrist over showing the same marking that Barriss had on her neck.

She pulled her sleeve down and looked up at Barriss giving her one final piece of advise "Just do as Master ask and you will be rewarded for your loyalty but disobey her and suffer the consequences, she is not a very forgiving person" the twi'lek said opening the door and walked out leaving Barriss alone with her thoughts.

Once she was alone Barriss let out a long breath and looked around the room. It's simplicity and lack of anything other than the basics such as a bed and refresher reminded her of her old room in the Jedi temple. Oh how the years have flown by, she went from a respected Jedi Knight to traitor then a prisoner and now even though she was no longer behind bars in a Republic prison she was still a prisoner, a servant and a slave to her new Sith master. If it hadn't been for her new master she would have been executed by clones by now so she guessed she owed her new master her loyalty at least. She was free from the republic yes but she had paid a price for that freedom but was getting a chance to change the republic and perhaps even the entire galaxy.

She reached up once more touching the mark on her neck before lying back on the bed and letting out a sigh "Everything comes at a price" she said before closing her eyes and soon after falling asleep. Force knows she would need it for whatever Wraeththu had in store for her.

Wraeththu sat back in her command chair tapping her mechanical fingers on the arm rest of her chair pondering the next faze of her plan. Biting her lower lip slightly she reached forward pressing a button on her chair and a few moments later the blue twi'lek that had escorted Barriss from the bridge entered the bridge. "Master?" the Fallen said kneeling down and bowing her head. Wraeththu stood up and walked toward the twi'lek "How long have you been at my service?" she asked.

The twi'lek tensed up suddenly confused and a little frightened by her master question. Never before has her master asked her such a question and non of the other Fallen had ever mentioned this happening to them before. "I was brought to Korriban one standard week before you came to us…or back to us" the twi'lek replied. "And are you grateful for what I have given you?" Wraeththu asked as she began to slowly circle her. "Of course Master I would be nothing but a weak pathetic excuse of flesh and blood without you" the Fallen replied. Wraeththu nodded as she continued to circle around the twi'lek "Is this what you truly believe?" Wraeththu questioned in a voice that betrayed no emotion nor her intention.

"Yes Master" the Fallen replied immediately then dared to look up at her master "Have I done something to displease you Master?" she asked. Wraeththu paused from behind her and smiled as fear began to roll off of her servant. She stepped in front of her "Tell me Fallen have you done something that would displease me?" she asked. "If I have I accept whatever punish I deserve Master" the Fallen replied lowering her head further toward the ground. "You have served me faithfully Fallen and I am pleased with you" Wraeththu praised taking a step back and looking down at her. "Thank you Master, I live to serve you" the Fallen replied allowing her body to relax some.

"Rise my servant I have a important task for you" Wraeththu said turning her attention back toward the view port of her bridge. The blue twi'lek stood after a moment and walked up standing next to Wraeththu "Anything my master" she said. Wraeththu didn't speak for a few moments "When the war starts I want you too acquire two Jedi masters, Jedi master Plo Koon and Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi both are master's in their saber forms so I warn you now do not underestimate them. I want them both alive. Alive am I clear on that?" Wraeththu instructed.

"Yes of course my master" the Fallen replied and followed her master off of the bridge. "How will I know which planet the Jedi are on?" the Fallen asked. "Obi-wan will be no problem his new padawan is one of us as for Plo Koon I will have to find out exactly where he will be sent to" Wraeththu replied. "Master if I may, I thought you wanted to destroy the Jedi why capture two of them?" the Fallen asked. "Their death is my goal in the end yes but one Jedi in particular will suffer far worse than the rest" she answered. "But Master I don't understand" the Fallen said shaking her head slightly, Wraeththu stopped and turned toward her servant. She reached forward and placed a hand on the twi'lek's shoulder "You do not need to understand why I am doing this, all I need from you is your obedience" Wraeththu replied. The Fallen lowered her eyes "Yes Master forgive me please, I am at your service with whatever you need" she said. Wraeththu smiled and took her hand off of her "Good but for you aquire the Jedi your will accompany me to Naboo for the first battle of the new Clone Wars. Now go until you are summoned" she said. The twi'lek bowed her head deeply before departing from her master heading back to her quarters.

Making her way to her own quarters Wraeththu's body and mind was still exhausted from creating the tendrils of darkside energy and she needed to rest before she checked on the progress of her army. 'Soon Skywalker soon your torment will begin' she thought as she walking into her room closing the door behind her. No doubt that the Republic has begun its production of another clone army and she wanted to be ready before them.

One month later…

Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Ventress stood aboard the Resolute as the destroyer traveled through hyperspace along with four other cruisers that were making there way to Naboo. Anakin was pacing in impatiens "How much longer admiral?" he asked. "Another thirty minutes before we drop from hyperspace" Admiral Yularen said turning to the general to address him. Ventress crossed her arms "We'll reach Naboo soon enough now instead of pacing why don't we go over a battle strategy" she said. "She's right master we don't know what to expect from the Separatists" Ahsoka added.

"Well we cant exactly have a plan if we don't know what the enemy has" Anakin retorted as he continued to pace. He was to worried about his wife and his children that were on the planet to think about any sort of plan. Padme was smart and good in a gun fight but with the babies down there he knew she would be less apt to attack and more apt defend her children "Naboo of all places why Naboo" Anakin muttered to himself.

Ventress shook her head and turned her attention back to the view port. Her master had not contacted her and told her what to do so she would have to play the part of a Jedi fighting off the Separatists army. "Wither we know or don't know what to expect Skywalker we still need a plan, our transports need to be ready to deploy troops to the surface the moment we drop from hyperspace" she said. Anakin continued to pace the bridge and not answer her so she turned to the admiral "Make sure our fighters and transports are ready to deploy when we arrive" she said. The admiral nodded and relayed the message to the hangers before turning his attention back toward the view port.

Aboard the Ravager Luke Skywalker stood awaiting the enemy forces to arrival along with four dreadnoughts that flanked each side of his own cruiser. The ground forces had already been deployed and made quick work of capturing the capital Theed. Barriss as well a one of the Fallen had already been sent planet side to over see the ground forces. "Spread the fleet out a further I don't want our ships to close to one another. Bring weapon systems online, raise shields and have the fighters brought online" Luke ordered the droids that manned the controls of his cruiser.

The bridge door opened and Wraeththu walked on board "Are we ready?" she asked. Luke bowed his head as she approached "Yes master the ground forces have captured the capital and ready for the republic forces. Our weapon systems are online and our fighters are ready to deploy" he said. Wraeththu nodded and closed her eyes for a moment reaching out with the force and touching the bond with Skywalker "Your father is coming" she said opening her eyes. "Make sure you do not underestimate him Luke he is cunning and powerful. I needn't say this but I will, do not kill him or his apprentice. Leave their cruiser intact but obliterate the rest" Wraeththu continued. "You're going to let them escape?" Luke asked turning to look her in the eyes.

"Yes I am, I don't want them dead yet Luke. Skywalker will suffer thoroughly before I end his life. Have a transport ready when I reach the hanger I'm going down to the planet I trust you can oversee the battle here" she said turning and walking off of the bridge. Luke bowed his head once more "Yes master" he replied before facing the view port again.


	22. Chapter 22

Enough is never enough chapter 22

"Make sure the capital is secure when Master arrives and keep the queen in her palace, the Republic navy is no doubt on its way and will attempt to retake this planet" the blue skinned, tattooed female twi'lek ordered one of the commando droids. When the droid left the blue twi'lek turned to Barriss "Go with the droids to secure the palace, keep the queen busy until Master arrives" she ordered. "Your not coming?" Barriss asked, "No I will wait for Master to arrive until then I will make sure we have complete control over the capital" the Fallen replied. Barriss nodded and turned following a group of battle droids that she had never seen the likes of before head to the palace. The Fallen turned to another droid "I want Anti-air placed around the outskirt of the capital as well as here in the forest. Five tanks will patrol the streets, I want snipers in the buildings along the secondary routes to the palace" she said. "Yes sir" the droid replied and went to relay the orders to set up for the republics ground assault.

Standing in front of a large holomap the blue twi'lek stood as she watched red dots on the map that marked her troops were getting into position. Most of the population in the capital were cowering inside of their homes, Nabbo had no real defensives to defend against an invasion save for a couple of fighters so this was probably going to be one of the easiest take over of the war. The sounds of distant explosions brought her attention to the sky "the battle has begun" she said to herself as streaks of red and green moved across the sky. Now that she was on the planet she wondered exactly why her master had wanted to attack Naboo, it had no real strategic advantages, it wasn't rich in anything they needed and it really held no weight in the republic as a whole. It would make more sense to attack a planet that was rich in resources that the Republic needed to build their ships that way it would weaken their army.

Once again her attention was drawn away from the map toward the sky by the sound of a shuttle approaching. She turned off the map and made her way through several squads of droids to a small clearing where the shuttle landed. When the ramp opened the twi'lek dropped to a knee and bowed deeply as Darth Wraeththu descended down the ramp "Master" she greeted before slowly standing up after Wraeththu had passed by her. "Are the droids in place?" Wraeththu asked, the twi'lek followed only a few steps behind "Yes they are ready for the Republic forces Master" she said. Wraeththu nodded and approached the holomap that her servant had set up and activated it looking at the position of her army.

She stood there for a moment examining it before nodding in approval and shut it off "Come Fallen" she said walking to a speeder and climbed in powering it up. The blue twi'lek followed behind quickly getting into the passenger's seat and the speeder took off toward the palace. "Master what are the plans when the republic shows up?" the twi'lek asked, "Their cruisers will be destroyed save one, some of the troops will land and attempt to retake the capital. Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Ventress will make it to the capital after I have a little chat with the queen" Wraeththu explained. "You plan to let them make it to the palace?" the twi'lek asked. Wraeththu chuckled "Indeed I do but they won't be staying for long" she said. Wraeththu glanced at her servant and smiled "You will see in time" she said as she stopped the speeder in front of the mansion.

They strolled through the halls of the palace that were littered with the bodies of dead royal guards making their way toward the throne room. Wraeththu paid no attention to the slaughter that filled the halls wanting to speak with queen before the Republic forces landed on the surface. Making her way past several of her droids she waved her hand "Follow" she ordered and the droids fell in line behind her. She could hear a loud voice coming from the throne room, female and she figured it was the queen clearing making her outrage known to everyone who was in the room. Using the force she pushed both doors opened and strolled in "Good afternoon your highness" she said. The blue twi'lek went to stand next to Barriss as the droids that were behind Wraeththu fanned out within the room. Queen Jamillia of Naboo turned and looked toward the togruta making her way toward her "What is the meaning of this invasion?" she demanded.

"Invasion I don't know what you mean your highness, I am simply protecting a brand new Separatist's planet from the Republic invasion above" Wraeththu said. She smiled "And let me be the first to welcome you to the Confederacy of Independent Systems" she said.

The queen looked bewildered then angry "We would never join the separatists even after the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic will not stand for this. They will break through your blockade and they will destroy your army and Naboo will be free" she said sharply.

"Your Highness I don't think you quiet understand the gravity of the situation you are in" Wraeththu replied. "As it stands now you can willingly denounce your allegiance to the Republic and public swear your allegiance to the Separatists or…" she trailed off as she sensed another life form down a hallway that led from the where the queen was sitting.

Turning her head toward Barriss and the blue twi'lek "Barriss" she said. The mirialan's looked at Wraeththu "Yes Master?" she replied. Gesturing with her index finger toward the hallway "Would you be so kind as to bring our little ease dropper in here?" she asked.

Setting a quick pace Barriss obeyed and headed down the hallway to see who was listening in on the conversation.

Turning her attention back to the Queen of Naboo "Now where was I….you have two options your Highness. Either willingly join the Separatists and in doing so guarantee the safety and prosperity of your people or I will be force to take more _drastic_ measures that will persuade future Separatists planets to join us" she said.

The Queen looked at the woman, she would not be intimidated by this woman and she would not let her planet become apart of the Separatists. "I will not allow my people to be bullied and threatened by the likes of you" the Queen replied defiantly. "Even if the entire population of Naboo is at stake?" Wraeththu asked with a smirk as she watched confusion then fear flash across the Queen's face. Leaning forward slightly in the chair Wraeththu placed her elbows on her legs and interlocked her fingers "My cruiser is but an hours jump though hyperspace with enough firepower to destroy all of Naboo. Now while it would pain me to destroy such a peaceful planet as this I will. So your Highness, in the best interests of your people I recommend you reconsider but don't take to long, the Jedi will be here and you better have your answer by then" Wraeththu said leaning back in her seat with a satisfied smile on her face as the Queen found herself back up into a corner with no way out.

A few moments later Wraeththu heard yelling down the hallway which Barriss had just went "Let me go! I am a senator!" Turning her head toward the hallway Wraeththu watched as Barriss yanked Senator Aimdala into the throne room. Surprised to say the least Wraeththu watched as the senator struggled in Barriss's grasp. Wraeththu hadn't expected her to be here, this could cause a problem when Skywalker reached the palace. Undoubtedly Skywalker knew his wife was here and was probably pushing through the blockade to reach her if he wasn't already on the planets surface by now.

"Senator what a pleasant surprise" Wraeththu greeted standing up and making her way toward the woman. Her mind began running through several different scenarios at once playing out how Padme's presence would change her current plan. The senator stopped struggling and looked at Wraeththu with a scowl "What is the meaning of this invasion?" she demanded. "All in do time senator" she said to the woman before turning to Barriss "Escort the senator off of the planet and to my flag ship, make sure is unharmed and comfortable I will have use of her later" she said. Barriss bowed her head and took a hold of the senator's arm once more pulling her out of the throne room and off of the planet.

Once outside of the palace Barriss called for a transport shuttle to be brought to them. When it arrived Barriss pushed the woman on board and closed the door behind them. "Set course for the _Betrayer_ " she ordered the two droid pilots. Sitting down across from the senator Barriss eyed the woman wondering why her master wanted her. The woman was just a senator, she held no really value when it came to the Republic as a whole so why take her and not the Queen.

Turning her head away from the woman she watched from the back as the shuttle shot into hyperspace but kept the senator in the corner of her eye. She watched as the senator's eyes went from a hard glare to confusion then interest. "Your Barriss aren't you?" the senator asked. Turning her head back toward the woman Barriss fixed her with a stare but said nothing turning her head back toward the cockpit.

Senator Aimdala thought the mirilian looked familiar for somewhere. She knew she had seen the girl once before at least once and it took her a moment to recall exactly where. Then it dawned on her, she was the Jedi that framed her husband's padawan for the temple bombing. Last she remember was the girl was to be executed for her crimes.

When the shuttle landed in the hanger of the _Betrayer_ Barriss escorted the senator out of the shuttle and toward the holding cells. "The Republic will stop the invasion of Nabbo" Padme said looking over her shoulder at the mirilian. Shoving the woman forward Barriss paid little attention to her "Quiet" she said. Stopping at the first cell Barriss pushed the senator inside and activated the ray shield turning around she headed out of the detention area.

Barriss pulled out a holocommunicator to inform her master that the senator was on board. Powering it on she opened a channel and a moment later a image of Wraeththu appeared. "Master, the senator is on board and in the holding cell as you requested" Barriss said. Smiling Wraeththu nodded "Very good Barriss now remain on the _Betrayer_ and if I have need of you I will call" the Sith lady replied closing the channel. When the transmission ended Barriss couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of happiness and pleasure fill her body. Though she couldn't exactly explain why but hearing her master's praise made her feel like she had a sense of worth. Shaking the feeling away after a moment Barriss walked to the bridge.

Mean while back on Nabboo republic guns ship where making there way down to the surface to the capital. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano along with Captain Rex and seven other clone troopers road in one of the gun ships. "When we land there where undoubtedly be a lot of resistance but our main objective is getting to the palace a rescuing the queen" Anakin instructed as they neared the capital.

As the Republic gunships flew over the large forest that surrounded the capital a sudden explosion came from behind them. The LAATs began to take evasive action as the forest underneath them erupted in red blaster fire. "Pilot what's going on?" Anakin asked unable to see as the blast doors on the transport closed to protect the Jedi and clones inside.

"Incoming fire sir" the pilot replied swerving hard right and back left to avoid the blaster fire. "The droids must have set up anti air batteries around the capital" Rex commented. "Drop our altitude and increase our speed it will keep the turrets from locking on" Anakin ordered. The LAAT's dropped altitude as the neared the city almost clear of the forest when the pilot yelled "Missiles incoming!"

From behind the gunships six missiles erupted from the forest heading directly toward the troop carries. The LAAT's trying to dodge the missiles but more missiles were fired at the transports. Another explosion, then another and a third and the transports exploded and crashing into the ground. "Sir three transports are down" the pilot yelled turning his head back for a second to General Skywalker and when he did a missile slammed into their side.

A few of the clones fell to the ground as the damaged ship headed strait for the ground. "Brace yourselves!" Anakin yelled right before their transport smashed into the ground throwing them all about inside of the shuttle. The shuttle skidded several yards before its front end smashed into a tree causing the rear of the shuttle to lift up in the air then land back to the ground.

Anakin groaned pulling himself up on his knees "Ahsoka, Rex?" he called out. "I'm here Master" Ahsoka said, "I'm alright sir" Rex replied. Shaking his head Anakin pulled himself to his feet and looked around to see how many clones survived the crash.

Two clones were dead but the rest looked to be intact, Anakin walked up to the practically destroyed cockpit to see if anything was still functional. "Well we're not contacting anyone from the ship" Anakin said frustrated. Turning back he walked over to Ahsoka "Are you alright?" he asked. Nodding Ahsoka rubbed one of her shoulders "I've been in to many ships that you've crashed to let this one hurt me to much" she replied.

"Not funny" Anakin replied then turned to the metal door "help me open this" he said reaching out with the force. Ahsoka nodded and reached out with the force helping her master pry the door open.


	23. Chapter 23

Enough is never enough chapter 23

Pushing their way through the forest the remaining troops of Anakin Skywalker's transport and his padawan Ahsoka Tano made their way to the edge of the city. Ahsoka crouched down and peered though the trees to the capital of Naboo and sure enough it was swarming with battle droids. "There's a lot of clankers down there sir" Rex said. Anakin looked at the main road that led to the front of the palace "looks like they've got the front locked down pretty tight" he said as two tanks and several squads of battle droids patrolled the front entrance. Rex and Ahsoka nodded in agreement "With our numbers sir I don't think a frontal assault would work" Rex commented.

Suddenly the sounds of blaster fire erupted and Anakin looked back toward the palace where battle droids and tanks were firing upon a group of clones and Asajj Ventress. "Well she seems to think it will" Ahsoka replied as the group suddenly took off out of the forest to help the others. Ventress was busy deflecting blaster bolts and dodging the incoming fire from the tanks when she glanced over and saw Anakin and Ahsoka with a couple other clones making their way to them.

Pulling her lightsaber out of another droid "about time you showed up Skywalker I was beginning to think you and Ahsoka didn't make it" she said. Anakin ran up and began cutting through droids "I was scoping the place out" he replied. "Well the place is locked down pretty tight aside from the entrance on the west side" Ventress replied jerking one of her lightsabers to the right redirecting a blaster bolt back at a droid.

Jumping over their other two Jedi Ahsoka landed on one of the tanks and cut the main laser cannon off, swinging around she decapitated the droid's head that was piloting the tank. "Yet you had to pick the side that has the most battle droids?" Ahsoka asked back flipping off of the tank and darting in front of it using her lightsaber to cut though the tank's hull. "I prefer a challenge" Ventress replied using the force to pick up and droids and sent it flying into a group of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wraeththu sat back in the chair narrowing her eyes at the queen. The sounds of blaster fire echoed from outside and a smile graced Wraeththu's face but was anything but welcoming to the queen. "Time is running you your highness" pointing out toward the window "the republic is here" she said. The queen glared at Wraeththu but said nothing as her mind raced weighing the options. She could hope that the Republic sent enough forces to drive the Separatists off the planet but if things went sideways then she was left with only one choice. For the safety of her people she would have to join the Separatists.

Standing up Wraeththu walked over to the queen and stood to one side of the throne. "Fallen" Wraeththu said, the blue twi'lek looked up at her master and quickly made her way to the other side of the throne. Turning her gaze toward the main entrance Wraeththu drew the darkside around her as she awaited the Jedi's arrival 'This is going to be fun' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the bridge of the _Betrayer_ Barriss was lost in thought. Again she found herself wondering exactly what Wraeththu wanted with the senator from Nabboo. What reason could there be for kidnapping a senator? Then there was the issue of Wraeththu herself. The woman was strangely familiar though she was sure she had never met the woman in her life before she had been broken from the jail on Coruasant. Her force signature it felt faintly familiar yet different at the same time.

Reaching up she began scratching her head as it started to itch as she thought. Wraeththu seemed to know her, quiet well actually but how was that possible if Barriss had never met her before. Then she reached with her other hand and began scratching the black mark Wraeththu had given her as that too began to itch. Instead of the itch being relieved it suddenly increased on her head. Taking her hand off of the mark she used her other hand now scratching her head with both hands. Her lips twisted in discomfort as the feeling remained steadily growing more intense.

Her fingers whitened as she dug her nails into her scalp gritting her teeth trying to relieve the itch but its only seemed to be getting worse. It felt like needles were being poked into her where puncturing her skull and dug into her brain all over her head. Her eyes closed tightly shut as the itch became unbearable for several minutes until suddenly the itch was washed away with a sensation of pleasure. Her hands fell to her sides and she was left panting for a moment. For several minutes her mind was reeling in a thick cloud of pleasure and when the feeling vanished she was left dazed and confused.

Her head no longer itched but the mark on her neck burned slightly and was warm to the touch. Shaking her head slowly Barriss walked out of the bridge to the nearest refresher that had a mirror. Pulling her hair at the scalp apart she looked in the mirror, her scalp looked fine aside from turning a shade of red from her vigorous scratching. She examined her scalp for a few moments before pulling her hood back over her head and walking back toward the bridge. She would ask the blue twi'lek what was happening and if she possibly experienced this strange sensation she was feeling. This was the second time she had experienced a unexplainable feeling of pleasure for no apparent reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blaster fire had grown louder and the fighting had moved from outside the palace to inside. "Time is running short your highness" Wraeththu said turning her head back to look at the queen who sat on her throne with a troubled look on her face. Turning her attention back toward the window she glanced down at her mechanical arm as it softly beeped. Reaching with her flesh hand she pressed a small button and part of the metal casing slid back revealing a small screen. Examining the various readouts a small smile made its way on to her face "Barriss my dear friend, now you are mine" she said softly.

The marks she gave her Fallen, her servants weren't just brands marking them hers. They were a precaution she had taken a expensive and time consuming project but a investment she had been pleased with. At first the project had been painful for her servants and a few had lost there sanity in the process but after weeks of tinkering and adjusting she had found that the finished project served her purpose. Closing the panel back over the display she turned around just as the massive twin doors leading into the throne room burst open. Two super battle droids went crashing to the ground sparking in a heap pile and non other than Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Ventress along with a small band of clones rushed into the room.

The battle droids that were stationed inside the room aimed their blasters but Wraeththu simply raised her hand and the droids arm's lowered. "You do realize those droids are costly not to mention now we are going to have to find someone to clean up this mess" Wraeththu said. Her sulfuric yellow gaze turned to the other togruta in the room "Ahsoka, it is wonderful to see you again dear. I do look forward to our next little private chat" she said with a playfully dark smile to which she received a cold stare from the woman.

"Your not going to touch her" Anakin replied tightening his grip on his lightsaber. Wraeththu chuckled lightly "I never harmed a hair on her head, well if we had hair that is. I assume however this is not the reason why you've come all this way however" Wraeththu said. Gesturing toward the queen "I assume you are here to rescue her royal highness" Wraeththu continued "however I must warn you, she is in quiet the delicate situation."

Anakin raised his lightsaber a little higher and jumped at the nearest droid. "Wait!" the queen yelled causing the just knight to stop directly in his tracks and turn to look at the queen. The queen's face was riddled in a mixture of emotions: fear, torment, pain. She looked down at the floor with a shaky breath before she looked back up at Anakin. "By my decree…I here by proclaim that Nabboo and my people will no longer serve the Republic and relinquish our seat in the senate" her voice shook more and she took another breath hoping to calm her nerves. "I queen and ruler of Nabboo and my people here by swear our allegiance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, for the safety of my people."


End file.
